


Follower Celebration Blurbs

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [23]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Death, Kidnapping, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Violence, Yandere, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 115
Words: 32,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Blurbs from my follower milestone celebrations. There are even more characters included than the five listed.
Relationships: Yandere Damian Wayne/Reader, Yandere Dick Grayson/Reader, Yandere Garfield Logan/Reader, Yandere Jason Todd/Reader, Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Peter Parker: “I’ll protect you.” “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hii! Congrats love! You deserve it! ❤️ Soo can I have blurb of Peter with 22 & 40 where peter is an alpha and reader his omega??"

Peter hovered over you, his nose pressed to the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent and listening to your breath as it evened out. His knot kept him deep inside of you, but neither of you wanted to move anyway, especially with what you were going to do.

He finally convinced you to let him bite you. _Bond_ you. He’d wanted it for so long, longer than you even knew, and now it would be a reality. Peter kissed your skin, mumbling against it. “I love you so much. I’ll do anything for you. _**I’ll protect you,**_ _always_. You’re mine.”

You ran your hands through his curls as his teeth sunk into your skin. He was truly, permanently marking you as his, not just scenting you. He would be your one and only mate. Forever.

“ _ **I’m yours,**_ ” you sighed out, watching him as he admired the bite with a tinge of red on his lips. He was always so beautiful, your alpha.

Peter bared his neck to you and you leaned up slightly to bite into his flesh, marking him as well. Not all mates do it that way, but Peter was more than eager to wear your bite proudly like you were going to wear his.

You licked your lips as you pulled away, gazing right into his eyes. “And now you’re mine.”

Peter captured your lips in his, your blood mingling as your tongues met, and he preased his forehead to yours after breaking the kiss. “ _ **I’m yours**_ , angel. Always.”


	2. Peter Parker: “It’s not what it looks like.” “You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I'm pretty sure you've said you saw Far From Home so could you do #12 and #13 where instead of Brad walking in on Peter with the German lady it could be the s/o but they're not together yet? Idk sorry if I'm a bother, please and thank you! You're totally awesome and I love all your stuff btw"

The sight in front of you had you frozen in place. Peter in a dark room, with his pants down, right next to a blonde woman. It felt like your heart was being squeezed tight and all you wanted to do was find the actual bathroom and cry a bit before going back to the bus.

You turned around to leave. “S-sorry. I’ll g-go.”

 _ **“It’s not what it looks like!**_ ” Peter called after you, but you didn’t stop, not wanting him to see the tears he was causing. You sniffled softly, making a beeline towards the bus when a hand on your wrist stopped you.

You spun around to find Peter, his eyes wide and panicked. “I know that looked bad, but I promise it’s not what you think.”

You pulled your wrist out of his grip like he burned you. “I-I’m not your girlfriend, Peter. You don’t have to explain anything to me. If you want to…do _that_ , it’s not my business. I just…I thought you might’ve liked me, but I guess I was wrong.”

Peter flinched at how badly your voice shook with your tears. “I do! I promise I do. _**You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be.**_ Please believe me.”

“I can’t, Peter. I can’t” You headed towards the bus again, leaving Peter alone with the agonizing hole in his chest.


	3. Peter Parker and Gar Logan: “I’m going to marry you one day” “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""I’m going to marry you one day” & “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.” W/ a poly!Gar & Peter? Maybe the other one fell in love w/ the others darling w/ the whole universe teleport or maybe Peter’s or Gar’s darling died in their universe but when they teleport they find out that the other’s darling is literally their deceased darling? Basically the same darling but in separate universes? It’s possible lol. But go w/ whatever you want. Take your time."

_**"I’m going to marry you one day.”** _

Gar could remember telling you that like it was yesterday, even though you were small children at the time. Every moment he ever had with you was so clear in his mind, all of the kisses and laughs. The night you died in his arms….

That night, Gar lost the love of his life, and any hope he had of a future bled out on the sidewalk. He felt like his heart had been ripped clear out of his chest, leaving him a shell.

But when he and the Titans ended up in an alternate universe, he found you. Not the same you, but the same in all of the ways he could see.

That was how he ended up where he laid, with you sandwiched between him and the guy that had quickly become one of his best friends, and now boyfriend, Peter Parker.

The memories of the you he knew made his eyes swim with unshed tears, even though the three of you were just watching Star Wars. He held you a bit tighter and you looked up at him in concern, making Peter turn as well. “You okay, babe?” You asked, cupping his face

“Yeah, I was just thinking about things. How _**I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you**_ back when we were kids. How I lost you… I know she wasn’t the same you, but…I’m glad you’re in my life now. Both of you.”

The movie was forgotten for a moment as you pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Peter took his hand and linked their fingers. Yeah, he still thought of the you that he grew up with all the time, but you and Peter made the weight easier to bear.


	4. Peter Parker: "Please don’t cry.” “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I pretty please get 19 and 2 with Peter Parker?"

As you were leaving school, you went to get a book from your locker really quickly. That was until you heard Peter and Ned talking at Peter’s locker, which was right near yours. You heard Ned mention your name, but the only thing you caught in full was Peter’s response.

"I don’t like her like that and we’re not even that great of friends. I wish she’d take the hint.”

There was a sharp pain in your chest and tears pricked at your eyes. You abandoned the textbook, instead turning on your heel and rushing out of the school. You liked Peter a lot, and you but apparently he didn’t even see you as a friend, let alone a potential girlfriend.

And that was why you laid in your bed the rest of the night, your face buried in your pillow as you sobbed. You’d gotten a few texts from Peter as well as your other friends, but you ignored them, choosing to wallow. You just had to get it all out and you’d be fine the next day.

When you heard a soft tap at your window, you almost ignored it, but it wouldn’t stop. You turned around in your bed to see Peter, the eyes on his mask getting larger when he saw your damp, red face.

You reluctantly got up and let him in, assuming he was hurt or something if he was coming to you. “Do you need something, Peter?”

Peter took of his mask, frowning slightly. You always called him Pete, not Peter. “Why are you crying?”

You wiped your sleeve over your eyes, shaking your head. “I’m fine.” You went to turn around, but before you could, Peter pulled you into a tight hug. The sinple action made you start sobbing again.

“ _ **Please don’t cry.**_ Please.” Peter had his own tears coming as well because he hated seeing you hurt like this.

That made you snap and you pushed him away, scowling. “Why do you care? According to you, we’re not even friends. I can forgive the not liking me part, but I really thought we were close.”

Peter went to put his hands on your shoulders, but he was hesitant. He’d never seen you look so angry and hurt. “What?”

“I heard you talking to Ned after school. What was it? ‘I don’t like her like that and we’re not even that great of friends. I wish she’d take the hint.’?” Realization dawned over him and he let out a relieved laugh, earning a deeper frown from you. “This isn’t funny.”

“No, it’s not.” Peter cupped your cheek and took a deep breath. “I did say that, but it wasn’t about you. Ned and I were talking about Gwen having a crush on me and not seeing that…I have feelings for _you_. _**You weren’t supposed to hear that.**_ I thought you’d left school already.”

You smiled, and Peter suddenly felt a weight lift from his chest. “Y-you….you like _me_?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Well that’s good…because I like you too.”


	5. Peter Parker: “I’m not jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blurb 26 with Yan Peter?"

You could feel how tense Peter was on the plane ride home from Europe. The two of you had finally gotten together, but in the row in front of you sat Brad Davis, the guy that had tried to take you from him.

Peter’s glare was practically burning a hole through the seat when you squeezed his hand. “You don’t have to be jealous, baby.”

“Psh. **_I’m not jealous_.**”

You rolled your eyes, smiling fondly. “Peter. If looks could kill, Brad would be dead right now.”

Peter turned to you, intertwining your fingers. “I just don’t like him being near you is all.”

“It doesn’t matter if he’s near me, Pete. He’s not the one I want.” You placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “How about we watch a movie? We can take your mind off of him until the flight’s over.”

Peter blushed bright red, still not used to the fact that he was able to _kiss_ you now. “That sounds perfect.”


	6. Peter Parker: “I fell in love with my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "congrats on 1.5K! may i have #35, #19 with Peter Parker? thanks!"

“I screwed up, MJ.”

“Not sure what you’re talking about, but it’s probably true.”

“Thanks for that.” You chuckled in spite of the situation, staring up at the ceiling with your phone pressed to your ear. But then you remembered what was weighing on your heart. _**“I fell in love with my best friend.”**_

“I’m flattered, but we’re just friends.” You could hear the smirk in her voice and you shook your head.

“No, I’m…I’m in love with Peter.” It felt good to finally say it out loud and get it off of your chest.

“Yeah, everyone knows that. Except for him. You’re both really oblivious.”

“Both?”

“Both.”

“So he loves me too…”

You grinned, your heart beating faster. You didn’t think Peter could ever feel the same way. After all, he was sweet, amazing, and so smart, and you were nowhere near his league.

He felt the same way about you, thinking you were out of reach. That was why he watched you through your window every single night, wanting nothing more than to be close to you.

And because of that, he heard you confess your love, which shocked him to the core.

But now he knew that he could finally have you.


	7. Peter Parker: “You’ve kissed me like fifty times today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about 14. with some nice fluffy yandere peter parker?"

Peter had his arms around you, standing in front of your apartment door and hugging you tight after walking you home. Sadly, school was over for the day and you wouldn’t see him for a few hours. Not until he came to visit you after patrol. “I don’t wanna stop kissing you.”

You smiled as you brushed your fingers through his hair. “ _ **You’ve kissed me like fifty times today**_. I think you’ll live.”

He wanted to say you were exaggerating, but he quickly realized that you weren’t. “What if I want to kiss you fifty more times?” He pecked your lips.

“Peter, you have to go on patrol.” You couldn’t deny that you liked the idea of him kissing you many more times before the end of the day, but he had respnsibilities.

“Just one more kiss?” Peter gave you his trademarked puppy dog eyes and you couldn’t resist.

Your lips landed on his again, much more than a peck as your lips moved in sync. But soon you had to pull away, or else you might have asked him to stay. “Be safe. You owe me forty eight kisses after patrol tonight.”

You gave Peter a wink before disappearing through your front door and leaving him blushing in the hall. He couldn’t wait to get through patrol and be in your arms again.


	8. Warren Worthington: “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Especially then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, would you write prompt #5 for Warren Worthington?"

Warren had seemed like a good guy at first, you could admit that, but the longer you spent around him, the more obvious the red flags became. The jealousy, the manipulation, all of it, and you weren’t even with him. You dodged that bullet thankfully.

You’d been trying to avoid him for the past few days and it ended up with him confronting you in the halls of the school. He’d just finished going on and on about how much he loved you and all you could do was scoff. “You’re fucking crazy, Warren. Like there’s something seriously wrong with you, everyone knows it. Please just stop this and leave me alone.”

He stepped towards you, making you move back a bit. There was this desperation in his bright blue eyes that was enough to unsettle you _**“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Especially then!”**_

You shook your head and rubbed your temples. “Do you even hear yourself right now?”

“Please don’t be like this.” Warren came even closer and tried to take your hand, but you snatched it away.

“Don’t touch me! _Just leave me alone!_ ” You turned and ran down the hall, leaving Warren there to watch as you disappeared.

He had to find a way to get you to come around and he refused to give up until he did.


	9. Bucky Barnes: “I swear it won’t happen again.” “I’m not jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could I get a bucky blurb with 26 25 and 30?? If I'm early or doing this wrong I'm sorry"

_**“I’m not jealous,”**_ Bucky claimed as he stalked into the apartment right behind you and shut the door. Of course, there was a deep scowl on his face telling you that it was a big lie.

You sighed, sitting your bag down on the kitchen counter. “You snapped that guy’s forearm clean in half.”

“He touched you.” He came up to you and grabbed your hips, looking down at you with traces of anger still in his eyes. You knew none of it was directed towards you though, as it never was.

“I don’t know, that sounds like jealousy to me,” you said in a sing song voice, making your fiance crack a smile.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. I just got so angry…”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I know, baby, but you can’t just go around snapping people’s limbs. Promise me you’ll just like…punch them next time instead. Or don’t do anything and we can go home.”

 _ **“I swear it won’t happen again.”**_ Deep down, you knew that it would definitely happen again, but you didn’t mind so much.

After all, he was just protecting you, right?


	10. Steve Rogers: “Please don’t cry.” “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I get 2 and 31 for blurb steve rogers please?? thanks!!"

You didn’t even know why you knocked on his door in the middle of the night. None of it was real, it was just a dream. You were just bothering him, looking pathetic with tears in your eyes.

And now you were a puddle under his bright blue gaze as he looked at you from his doorway, confused. “Is everything alright, (Y/N)?”

You sniffled and took a deep breath. “This is going to sound so stupid, but… ** _I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay._** ” Flashes of it played in your head again. Steve bleeding. _Dying_.

A sob tore it’s way out of your chest and Steve pulled you into a hug, letting you hear his heartbeat against your ear as he rubbed your back. “Shh. _**Please don’t cry**_. I’m here. I’m okay.”

You held him tight, your hands fisting the tshirt he’d worn to bed. “You’re okay…”


	11. Logan Howlett: “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” “You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can I request #27 “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” & #13 “You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be.” with Logan Howlett? thanks!"

At first, you didn’t really understand why Logan dragged you back into your shared bedroom. Nothing really out of the ordinary had happened that you noticed. Until you realized you’d been talking to Scott just before Logan took your hand. “Honey, is this about Scott?”

He huffed against your neck and that was all the answer you needed. Logan and Scott had issues long before you were in the picture. They naturally clashed because of their personalities and Jean just made it worse. And now that Logan loved you and Jean was gone, he was convinced Scott would take you too.

Logan nipped at a sweet spot on your neck as he pushed you closer to the wall. You let your head fall back and your eyes close. “ _ **You’re overthinking**_ , Logan. _**I’m yours. That’s all I want to be**_. Not Scott’s or anyone else’s.”

He pulled back from you a bit, no longer caging you between the wall and his body. His dark eyes locked on yours, searching.

Before you knew it, Logan picked you up and sat you down on the bed, not kissing attacking your neck as ferociously. “ _ **I’m gonna take care of you, okay?**_ ”

There was more to it, just left unspoken. ’-better than Scott could’, ‘better than anyone could’, 'just like you deserve’. But he didn’t have to say it. You knew.


	12. Charles Xavier: "How long have you been standing there?” “ It’s not what it looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt #7"How long have you been standing there?" & #12" It's not what it looks like." with Dom! Geralt of Rivia (from The Witcher on Netflix, if you've seen it, if not then young Charles Xavier) x shy reader. I think these two prompts would go well with the reader being caught masturbating and projecting thoughts of Charles/Geralt and they sensed wisps of it so they thought reader was in danger and stumbles upon the scenario. They help (😉) her "get" 'there'. It's me again. - Nyx 🌚"

“If you wanted me so badly, you could’ve just asked.”

You snatched your blanket and covered your bottom half before looking up with wide eyes at the source of the voice. There was Charles, gorgeous as ever, leaning against your doorframe.

“Charles? _**H-how long have you been standing there?**_ ” You asked with a small voice as you pulled your knees up to your chest. He was the one you’d been fantasizing about while you touched yourself, and seeing him right there had you throbbing even more.

“Long enough to see what you were doing.”

“It wasn’t what you think. _**It’s not what it looks like.**_ ”

“Oh, darling,” Charles came to stand next to the bed, placing his hand on your thigh over the blanket. He tapped his temple with the other hand. “I’m a telepath, remember? I heard all of the filthy things you were thinking about me.”

You blushed a deep red and looked down at the blanket, but he carefully tipped your chin up to look into his usually bright eyes, which were dark with lust. “Let me help.”


	13. Kurt Wagner: “I’m going to marry you one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "May I request blurb 24 with Kurt Wagner pls🙏🏽🙏🏽??"

The sun was shining down on the school grounds as you and Kurt sat together under a large shade tree. His arm was slung over your shoulder and his tail wrapped around your waist keeping you close to his side.

Neither of you had anymore classes to teach for the day, and there were no missions planned, barring any sudden emergencies. It was just you and Kurt, enjoying the nice weather together.

You looked up at him, eyes full of love as you took him in. His deep blue fur looked so pretty in daylight, even under the shade, and you felt as if you could see the whole world in his striking yellow eyes. It always made you think about how you wished to marry him and have babies that looked just like him.

He reached up and stroked your face. “What are you thinking about, liebling?”

“Oh, nothing.” You blushed deeply under his touch and bit your lip. “Just how _**I’m going to marry you one day**_ and have your children.”

Kurt grinned wide enough to show his fangs. “Why wait? We could run away and get married right now.”

“Don’t you want the X-Men to be there? They _are_ our family.”

“Ja, I suppose,” he sighed. The idea of marrying you immediately had him so excited, but he realized it wasn’t the most _realistic_ idea. It didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed though.

An idea came to mind when you saw the sadness on his face, and you smiled at him.

“How fast do you think we can plan a wedding?”


	14. Tim Drake: “I adore you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey honey, can i request the prompt "i adore you" with Tim Drake please?"

There was soft music drifting through the bedroom you shared with your boyfriend as you waited for him to get home. You scribbled down a math problem, only half focused as you worried about him and what shape he would come home in.

The window slid open and you looked over to see Tim climbing through, so you put your textbook and notebook on the bedside table. “Hey, Tim,” you greeted him with a smile. “Need me to grab the first aid kit?”

The question was answered for you when he shed the top of his costume and revealed some cuts on his body, giving you a tired smile. “I can take care of it, baby.”

“I know you can.” Without another word, you pushed him to sit on the bed and went to grab the kit.

You carefully tended to all of his cuts, listening to him tell you about how the night went. Seeing him so hurt and exhausted broke your heart, but you were impossibly proud of him no matter how much his night time activities concerned you.

Once they were all clean and bandaged, Tim had his head in your lap as you slowly ran your hands through his dark hair. He melted so easily into your touch, the simple gesture making him feel so much better. “Thank you, (Y/N). For taking care of me.”

“You take such good care of me and you do so much for Gotham. It’s the least I can do.”

Tim shifted to look up at you with his piercing blue eyes, a soft smile on his lips. “I love you, you know that, right?”

You mirrored his expression and stroked his cheek. “I know, baby. _ **I adore you.**_ I love you so much.”


	15. Tim Drake and Conner Kent: “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey sweethearth the prompt number 31 with poly Conner, Tim and their s/o please"

You woke up with a start, sitting up straight in the dark. Some moonlight filtered through the curtains and shined over the two boys in your bed. The last time you’d seen them, they were dead. It was all a dream of course, but that didn’t mean it hadn’t shaken you.

The idea of waking them made you feel guilty, especially Tim, who already had issues sleeping. But the dread in the pit of your stomach made you feel sick. You needed to hear their voices, to know without a doubt that they were alright.

You shook them both gently. “Kon? Tim?”

Tim was first to stir, only letting out a “Hmm?”

But Conner opened his eyes and looked up at you. He sat up and cupped your cheek, his voice full of sleep and concern. “Is everything okay, baby?”

Tim slowly sat up as well, his eyes barely open and hair a mess as he wrapped an arm around you. “Something wrong?”

“ _ **I had a nightmare about you guys and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.**_ ” Seeing them move and hearing them speak gave you instant relief, but you still felt terrible for waking them. “I’m sorry for bothering you though. I-it was just a dream.”

They were quick to comfort you, bringing you back down to the bed and cuddling you even more than they had been. You soon fell asleep again, the feeling of their arms around you driving off anymore nightmares.


	16. Bart Allen: “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Especially then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey darling, can i request the prompt number 5 with Bart Allen please"

Bart ran circles around Jaime, zooming about the room and stopping every split second to speak. “She’s just-so awesome!-I love her!”

Ever since you joined the team a few days ago, Bart couldn’t stop thinking about you, and he made that very clear. To everyone.

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Dude, you sound crazy. You barely know this girl. If you don’t stop, she’ll end up quitting the team or something.”

“No way!” Bart stopped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, looking frantic. _**“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever!“**_ He zoomed behind his friend. _ **"Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then.”**_ Then back in front of him. _ **“Especially then!”**_

"So what are you gonna do? Tell her how much you love her after barely a week?”

“YES!”

Jaime shook his head as Bart ran out of the room, presumably to go find you. “Yeah, good luck with that, man.”


	17. Wally West: “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The prompt number one with Wally West pretty please!"

You were falling, the wind stinging and whipping at your face. The ground got closer and you knew you were screwed. Why did you ever move to Central City anyway? The place was full of supervillains and something like this was bound to happen one day.

Preparing for the end, you squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore. But what you did see was a bright flash of light through your eyelids.

The wind stopped, the only sound remaining being your screams, and that was when you felt a pair or arms around you. You slowly opened your eyes to find the person in question.

Kid Flash. You’d seen him on the news with his yellow and red costume and his fiery hair. It was then when you remembered that with supervillains came superheroes, and that you were in safe hands. “I’ve got you.”

Once it settled in that you were no longer falling, you sobbed loudly and held onto him for dear life, burying your face in his neck. He tightened his arms around you and whispered, _**“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”**_

You continued to cry in his arms and he made no move to loosen his hold on your trembling body. You muttered thank yous into his shoulder, not seeing his smile.

Little did you know, Wally could have saved you before you were even dropped from the building, but would you have hugged him so tightly if he had?


	18. Garfield Logan: “I’m gentle with you because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt 23 with Gar Logan (yan!!)? Hope none of this uh overwhelm you, you're my favourite tumblr account so congrats!!!!"

It was a nice lazy Sunday as you laid on the couch with Gar, his arms wrapped around your body from his place behind you. He pressed small kisses to your shoulder, paying barely any attention to the movie on the screen.

You smiled as you turned around to look into his eyes and cupped his cheek. He always took your focus from other things pretty easily. “How are you so sweet, Gar? You’re always so gentle with me.”

He blushed and rubbed his hand over your back, soft as ever. “ _ **I’m gentle with you because I love you.**_ ”

It was your turn to blush. He hadn’t said that before, not out loud, though you could always feel it. “I love you too, Gar.”

Gar beamed and leaned in, brushing his lips against yours and letting you get lost in your sweet boyfriend.


	19. Dick Grayson: "Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.” “Please don’t cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "'Blurb prompts 1 "Shh, you're safe. I won't let you go." and 2 "Please don't cry." With Yandere Dick Grayson x unwilling reader. NSFW would be very appreciated(this probably won't get detailed cause it's just a blurb, that's cool). A little idea (completely optional because I'm sure everyone will try to run your "ideas well" dry) would be someone tries to attack the reader and Dick stumbles upon it and saves her and then takes her to his home and tries to show her how much he loves her. - Nyx 🌚"

At first, it had been a relief when Nightwing swooped in and saved you from a few guys that were trying to attack you. But you quickly decided that maybe you should’ve tried your luck with the thugs because that would’ve been preferable to the situation you were in.

The hero didn’t just give you a wave and go onto the next crime, he let you hug him, your fear taking over. _**“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”**_

You had no time to question his words before there was a prick to your neck, then you woke up in a strange bed, an unmasked Nightwing standing over you.

And that was how you got where you were, as Nightwing, who you now knew as Dick, had you pinned down with all of his weight. Showing that he “loved” you, meanwhile ignoring your pleas for him to stop. To let you go _home_.

Soon, he got impatient and forced you to come, meeting his end inside of you as well. You were sobbing as your whole body filled with shame and something from Dick that you didn’t want to think about.

“ _ **Please don’t cry.**_ ” He whispered, kissing the tears away from your face.

All you wanted was to go home and scrub yourself clean, but you had a sinking feeling that he wouldn’t let that happen.


	20. Dick Grayson: “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats on hitting 1,500 Followers!! How about “I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please.” with Dick Grayson? These blurb prompts are the cutest btw!"

Mornings with Dick were your absolute favorite thing. His warm arms wrapped around you in the tangle of your bedding, and the sun just barely peeking through the shades. He always woke you up with a kiss, but it seemed like he wanted to outdo himself.

His soft lips left a few kisses up your shoulder and neck, reaching your jaw, then finally your mouth. You giggled and pushed against his chest slightly, not even opening your eyes yet. “Diiick, we don’t have time today. _You_ decided to call for early training.”

“What, I’m not allowed to kiss my girl without it leading to something else?”

You opened your eyes and looked up to find a smirk on his face. “I know you better than that, Grayson. Now come on, we have to get up.”

Dick tightened his hold on you, keeping you against his chest, but you didn’t _actually_ mind. You just knew he’d stay there with you all day if you didn’t do something.

“Let me kiss you some more. _ **I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please**.”_

“Okay, but _then_ we get up. You can’t be late to training. Mr Team Leader.”


	21. Dick Grayson: “I’m not jealous.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write #26 for dick grayson please?"

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

You glared at your fiance, who had an amused smirk on his face. _**“I’m not jealous.”**_

It was a blatant lie, both of you knew it. Dick loved you, but he and Kori had a long history. You couldn’t compete with a gorgeous alien queen.

Dick grabbed your hips and pulled you to him, looking down at you. “You don’t have to be jealous, baby.”

“I’m not!” You tore your eyes away from his and looked down at his chest. “And anyway, it’s Kori. She’s… _perfect.”_

Dick wrapped his arms around you and hugged you to his chest. “I don’t want Kori. I want _you_. Only you.”


	22. Dick Grayson: “How long have you been standing there?” “See, now, was that so bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "7 and 11 for dick? -🦊"

Dick had been so distracted by your underwear drawer that he didn’t even notice you in the doorway. He rifled through them, looking for a new pair to take, and froze when you cleared your throat. He looked up at you, his hands still touching all of the delicate fabric. “ _ **How long have you been standing there?**_ ”

“Long enough,” you said with a shrug, crossing your arms over your chest. “So this is what’s been happening to all of my stuff.”

“No, that’s not-” Dick wanted to argue, but he’d literally been caught in the act and you weren’t stupid.

You stepped closer, stopping barely a foot from him and feeling the tension get thicker. “Just admit it, Dick.”

Dick slowly closed the drawer and turned to you, preparing for the worst. He hadn’t planned to take you yet, but he would if you made him. “Yeah, it was me.”

“ _ **See, now, was that so bad?**_ ” You pressed your chest against his and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Now you can have the real thing. I do need my underwear back though. I’m running low.”

Dick smirked, pulling you closer by your hips. “I’ll buy you more.”


	23. Dick Grayson: “If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do 9 and 11 with Dick? The darle the better ily"

In Gotham, it wasn’t hard to find people to do some dirty work. Just throw a group of guys a few bills and tell then to go after a specific person, it’ll get done.

That’s exactly what Dick did.

He just wanted to make a good first impression, not as Nightwing, but as himself. And what better way to do that than to protect you from a group of thugs?

Dick watched out of the corner of his eye as you made your way down the sidewalk, and he wasn’t surprised when the group of men appeared from the alley and started harassing you.

As one went to touch you, Dick knew it was time to act. “Hey! **_If_** _ **you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”**_

He noticed you still looked scared, but that was probably because you thought four against one wasn’t a fair fight. And it wasn’t. For them.

The same man grabbed your hip and he was the first one Dick took down. You watched as he hit the men, frozen solid listening to the impact of the punches and bones cracking.

Once they were all unconscious, Dick put all of his focus on you. "Are you okay?”

All you could do was nod, staring at him in awe.

And Dick couldn’t be more pleased.


	24. Jason Todd: “Am I not enough for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Blurb #3 "Am I not enough for you? " with yandere Jason Todd x unwilling reader (NSFW). A little optional idea would be J kidnapping reader and then trying to force himself on her, and obviously she's fighting him. But he ends up having his way cause his yelling scared her into submission. The darker the better, dubcon & noncon are my kryptonite. - Nyx 🌚 (Me again!)"

When you went to bed last night, you didn’t expect you’d wake up in an nightmare. In a strange bed, in a strange apartment, with a man who was clearly insane.

Jason’s unnaturally green eyes bore into yours as he gripped at your hips and pulled you to him. ‘I love you, I love you’, he kept claiming, but the roughness of his hands didn’t really convey that. Well, they’d been gentle at first until you started fighting him off. As much as you could fight off a man who was over six feet tall and built like a tank.

He got tired of it and wrapped his hand around your neck, slamming you back against the wall with a thunk. “What the hell is your problem?! _**Am I not enough for you?!**_ ”

You clawed at his wrist, your vision getting darker as you gasped for air. “I saved you! I took you out of your miserable little life and you thank me by acting like this? That’s not how this is gonna work, babe.”

He reached down for the waistband of your pants and you tried to move, but he only squeezed your neck tighter. The last thing you saw before your vision went black was the smirk on his face, and you barely had time to feel sick before you slipped away, leaving your body defenseless.


	25. Jason Todd: “You don’t know you the way I do.” “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "18 and 19 with Jason? Maybe he was stalking them but got caught or something like that"

Jason was your best friend. At least that’s what you’d thought. He was always there for you, comforting you through every bad thing, every break up.

You never would’ve thought he was the reason for your relationships not working out, but when you overheard him talking to the new guy you were dating, it all made sense.

"You’re not good enough for her. Break up with her or you’re dead.”

You were single again by the end of the night.

You had avoided Jason after that, wondering if every relationship of yours had ended because of him. It all led up to him confronting you at your apartment, and you told him what you heard.

_**“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”** _

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I’m sure I wasn’t. What the hell is wrong with you, Jason? Who are you to run off guys I like? Who are you to judge who’s good enough for me?”

Jason’s eyes were blazing and it scared you. He’d never directed any anger towards you, but apparently you’d struck a nerve. “Do you really think those assholes wanted anything other to get in your pants? _**You don’t know you the way I do**_ , okay? You always chase after guys who are just going to break your heart once they get what they want. I’m doing this for _you_.”

“Well, I don’t want you to anymore.” You weren’t really expecting his response.

“You don’t have a choice.”


	26. Jason Todd, Roy Harper, and Koriand'r: “You are the single best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello honey the prompt 17 with a poly outlaws (Jason, Kori and Roy with their s/o) of course only if you want to, also you deserve all your followers honey! You are great"

Moments like this didn’t come as often as you’d like. All four of you together in your giant bed, tangled together and not worried about a single thing. Nothing existing outside of your apartment.

You were tucked against Jason’s side, with Roy spooning you and Kori laying on Jason’s other side, her hand in yours. You felt safe, like nothing and no one could touch you. Most of the time there was some mission or crisis that would keep at least one of them away from you so you were savoring it while you could.

It was funny to think about how out of reach this all seemed just a few months before when you now had three people doing everything in their power to make you happy. They saved your life in more ways than one and gave you something so much better than what you had. A life full of love and light instead of pain and loneliness. They all told you often that you did the same for them.

You focused on Jason’s heartbeat under your ear. Roy’s chest steadily rising and falling against your back. Kori’s warm skin against yours.

You were convinced this was heaven.

“ _ **You are the single best thing that’s ever happened to me.**_ I love you all so much,” you mumbled, muffled slightly by Jason’s chest.

Jason’s heart beat faster, Roy’s breath hitched, and you could see a soft smile on Kori’s face as her skin got a bit hotter to the touch.

It couldn’t get better than this.


	27. Conner Kent: “Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Congratulations on your followers,can i request the prompt number 1 with Conner Kent (Young Justice) only if you want to"

Looking back, maybe running away from someone with the powers of Superman wasn’t the best idea.

You didn’t get far before he tracked your heartbeat with his enhanced hearing, and his strong hand was wrapped around your arm. “There you are.”

On instinct, you nearly pulled away, but you knew it would only hurt you. Suddenly, you were in his arms, your face pressed into his black tshirt. You could barely breathe from the bonecrushing hug he had you in.

In a woosh of air, you were back in his room in the cave, and you still couldn’t move. Tears welled up in your eyes and you sobbed softly against his chest.

He stroked your hair and kissed the top if your head. “ _ **Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.**_ Never again.”


	28. Conner Kent: “How long have you been standing there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "HI!! I hope you find this in the sea of requests you probably have, but i wanted to ask if you would be able to do the blurb prompt #7 with conner kent. I'm just interested to see what you'd do with it cuz i love your work! No pressure obviously xd"

Xray vision really comes in handy sometimes. Especially when you want someone that you’re pretty sure you can’t have.

Conner was out in the hallway, looking right through your bedroom door. You were only reading a book, nothing weird, and he was enjoying it. You looked so relaxed and your heartbeat was calm and steady.

He was so lost that he didn’t even notice Dick coming up next to him. _**“How long have you been standing there?”**_

Conner turned to him, eyes wide. He might not have known everything, but he did know that other people might not approve of what he was doing “I, uh, I…”

Dick clapped him on the shoulder with a smirk, “Relax. I’m won’t say anything. But maybe you should stand a few rooms away, that way it won’t be so obvious.”

Conner smiled shyly. “Good idea.”

With that, Dick left him there and he looked through the door again. He was about to take the advice when you started getting undressed.

He decided to try it next time.


	29. Ray Palmer: “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Congratulations on 1500! Can I request prompt 15 with Ray Palmer? Like hella angst"

“You’re going to be okay. Sara’s bringing the jumpship. We’ll get you back the Waverider and Gideon will heal you.”

Ray kept pressure on your stomach, but the blood still gushed out between his gloved fingers. He tried to keep a smile on his face for you as you looked up at him through your glazed eyes.

“Ray, I-” You coughed and blood was forced out of your mouth, too much for comfort.

Your eyes started to flutter closed and Ray shook you, but there was no response. “You have to stay awake. Please.”

You tried to listen to him, you did, but your eyelids became heavier and heavier. The last thing you saw before your world went black was Ray’s panicked face. You were just glad to see him one last time.

“ _ **You can’t die. Please don’t die,**_ ” Ray begged, and the final rattling breath you let out was the only answer he got. He carefully wrapped his arms around your body, burying his face in your neck. There was no pulse beneath your skin and it made him feel sick.

You were gone, just like Anna. It was bad enough he hadn’t been able to save the first person he loved, but now he couldn’t even save the love of his life _with_ the Atom suit.

He just wished he’d stayed retired with you. Stayed in Silicon Valley. His job made him miserable, but at least he was miserable with you. At least you were alive.

Ray didn’t really process it when the jump ship landed nearby, he was too busy holding your limp form, sobbing into your shoulder. He didn’t realize that Nate’s hand was on his back either. He just felt numb. Cold.

You always called him your Sunshine (the others liked to make fun of the pun. He loved it though), but the real sunshine was you.

And now you were gone, leaving his once bright world pitch black.


	30. Barry Allen: “You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The prompt 13 with Barry Allen please, also your blog is amazing and i love it"

“Do you still love Iris?”

It was a question that weighed on you for months, but you never thought you would finally spit it out. You assumed it would just eat away at you.

It would make sense if he did. He’d loved her since they were kids and she was amazing. Clever, kind, beautiful. Everything you knew you weren’t.

Barry’s face turned sad, which rarely ever happened when he was with you. “I love her as a friend. But why are you asking?”

“I just…” You looked down at the floor, but he gently lifted your chin up so you’d look at him. “I just wouldn’t blame you if you were still in love with her.”

“Hey, no…” He cupped your cheeks, his eyes turning glassy. The thought of you doubting his love for you broke his heart. “ _ **You’re overthinking. I’m yours. That’s all I want to be**_. Not Iris’, _yours_.”

“I’m sorry.” Tears escaped and rolled down your face, but they didn’t get far before Barry wiped them away and pulled you into a tender kiss.

In that moment, there was no doubt in your mind that you were his, and he was yours.


	31. Damian Wayne: “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The prompt 19 with Damian Wayne please and congratulations, you deserved it"

Damian had always been such a good boyfriend. Though usually cold and reserved towards others, he was nothing but gentle and sweet with you.

You supposed that was why you didn’t notice any of the red flags.

One night, you came home to hear Damian and Dick through the front door, talking in your living room. Something about “keeping you” and securing the apartment, making sure you wouldn’t be able to leave.

You managed to hide behind a smile until Dick went home and you got in bed, but all you could think of while Damian held you was what you heard. It made you think of all the signs you’d brushed off or missed entirely. The lost relationships because Damian wanted to “keep you safe”. The entire disappearances of people you cared for.

How had you not seen it before?

“Is something wrong, beloved? You seem tense.” Damian’s breath fanned over your neck from behind and you shivered slightly in his arms.

“I’m okay, Dami,” you replied shakily, but you knew your boyfriend too well. Or more accurately, he knew _you_ too well.

He moved so he could cup your cheek and gently turn your face towards him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

As you stared into his deep green eyes, you started to have doubts. Maybe you’d misunderstood what he and Dick were talking about. Maybe those instances in the past had nothing to do with him. “I heard it. What you and Dick were saying about me…”

Damian froze instantly as soon as the words came out. “ _ **You weren’t supposed to hear that.**_ ”

“Damian.” You never called him that to his face, only when talking about him to other people, so it felt wrong. “You said you want to keep me locked in the apartment so I can’t leave. Tell me I misunderstood. Tell me I heard you wrong.”

“No. No, you didn’t.”

And for the first time ever, you didn’t feel safe with Damian.

You felt trapped.


	32. Diana Prince: “See, now, was that so bad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! The prompt 11 with Diana Prince, thank you, also, congratulations! You deserve all of your followers"

“My love, please.”

Diana sat across from you at the dinner table, staring you down. One of your hands was bound to the chair while the other was left free so you could eat. You didn’t want to though. You’d been refusing to eat for the past few days, even though your stomach was aching and growling. It was one of the few acts of rebellion you had against Diana since she’d taken you.

“You need to eat. I know you must be hungry.” Her voice was soft, kind, but you knew what she really was underneath.

You maintained eye contact, not backing down even though she could destroy you with no effort. “I’ll eat when you let me go.”

“I can’t let you go, it’s not safe. But if you won’t eat, I’ll have to make you.” Diana came to sit next to you and tied your free hand down when you tried to push her away.

She gathered some food on your spoon and brought it up to your lips, but you refused to open your mouth. “Why must you be so difficult, darling? I only want to take care of you.”

Diana carefully grabbed your jaw with her other hand and made you open your mouth so she could get the spoon in. Once the food was in your mouth, she covered it with her hand, leaving you with no option but to chew and swallow it.

_**“See, now, was that so bad?”** _

You just glared at her as she happily took another spoonful to repeat the process.


	33. Klaus Hargreeves: “It’s not what it looks like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "12 “it’s not what it looks like.” For klaus hargreeves. Maybe he walking on his beloved with another man. . . . Or for exra angst one of his siblings? And congratulations on 1,500 dude! You deserve it? 💕❤️💕❤️💕"

Klaus just wanted to come home and get some attention from you, maybe lay down with you and feel your skin against his. Instead, he was greeted with something that made him feel ill.

You and Diego. _Together_.

His feet were stuck to the floor and he couldn’t speak, but you noticed him pretty quickly. “Klaus? _**I-it’s not what it looks like**_!”

He didn’t respond, he couldn’t even breathe. Klaus turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He just wanted to be numb. To not feel anything. He wanted whatever drug he could get his hands on to make him forget what he just saw. But he couldn’t.

For what he needed to do, he had to be _sober_.


	34. Vanya Hargreeves: “Please don’t cry.” “Am I not enough for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“Please don’t cry.” And “am I not enough for you?” For Vanya hargreeves Please? Congratulations too! 😘"

"Vanya, _**please don’t cry**_.” It was too late though. There were already tears streaming down her face. You didn’t want it to go like this, you hadn’t wanted to hurt her.

“I just don’t understand why.” She sniffled, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. “ _ **Am I not enough for you?**_ ”

“No, that’s not…I just don’t feel the way I used to. I’m sorry.”

Vanya couldn’t hold back the sob that escaped. “Please, please don’t.”

“I’m sorry, Vanya.” You looked at her one last time before turning and walking out of her apartment.

As soon as you shut the door, Vanya fell to her knees, and a wave of energy left her body. The walls cracked and several objects shattered, but she didn’t care.

All she cared about was getting you back.


	35. Luther Hargreeves: “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.” “Can I hold your hand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "8 “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.” And 10 “can I hold your hand?” For Luther hargreeves? Dude I’m so proud of you for hitting 1,500! You deserve it and so much more! Keep going, honey! 😘💕❤️💕😘😘💕❤️"

Things with Luther had been going…better. At first, you’d hated him for taking you away from everything, but the more time you spent with him, the more you you started to feel for him.

You didn’t think he’d agree when you asked him to finally take you outside of the mansion. He could tell things were different though and he trusted you.

The two of you laid on a blanket in the grass, staring up at the night sky. Well, more accurately, you were staring at the sky while Luther stared at you. He told you about the moon and stars, how amazing it all was, but also so lonely.

“They’re all so beautiful,” you whispered, tracing the constellations that Luther had pointed out.

“ _ **These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.**_ ”

You turned to him and met his gaze, a small smile on your face. It was a cheesy thing to say, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think it was cute. You let the back of your hand touch his, just barely. “ _ **Can I hold your hand,**_ Luther?”

He frowned slightly, unsure. Luther didn’t exactly consider his hands ‘holdable’ anymore, but your smile made him nod subtly.

Without looking away from him, you took his large hand and threaded your fingers together. You squeezed his hand slightly, as much as you could with the huge difference in size, and went back to looking up at the sky.

A few months ago, it would’ve been unthinkable, but now, you didn’t want to let go.


	36. Ben Hargreeves: “I’m gonna marry you one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“I’m gonna marry you one day.” For Ben hargreeves? 💕 so proud of you babe!"

You and Ben were sitting together on his bed, each reading your own book. It was something the two of you did every day for the past three years. Back then, Reginald had adopted you as Number 8 and you and Ben had been inseparable ever since. You loved him, and he loved you. More than anything.

“ _ **I’m gonna marry you one day,**_ ” he said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

You looked up at him as you set your book down with a soft smile. “Tell me more.”

Ben’s cheeks turned hot. “We’ll get married when were old enough. It’ll be small, with just my siblings and mom. Then we’ll buy our own house, nothing too big or flashy. And we’ll have our own little family. We’ll grow old together and just be happy.”

Your eyes filled with tears and you took Ben’s hand. “That sounds perfect. I really want that with you.”

The next day, you sat on your own bed, alone and sobbing.

Ben was gone and so were your future plans.


	37. Allison Hargreeves: “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” For Allison hargreeves Please!!!!!!! ❤️"

“I heard a rumor that you don’t love Y/N anymore and want to break up with them.”

You, your girlfriend, and Allison were all hanging out together in your house, and that was what you came back to when you left then bathroom. From anyone else, it would sound like a curious statement, but with Allison, it was different. “Allison…?”

She knew from the look on your face that she’d been caught. “Y/N? _**You weren’t supposed to hear that**_.”

“Y-you have to undo it.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” she sighed. You were never supposed to know what she’d done and now she had to do damage control.

“Why would you-?!”

“I heard a rumor that you’re not upset about what you just heard and that you want your girlfriend to break up with you.”

Just like that, you didn’t remember why you felt so hurt. The feeling was gone and soon replaced with relief when your girlfriend broke up with you, leaving you with Allison.

Just where you were meant to be.


	38. Diego Hargreeves: “I swear it won’t happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yooooo! Congrats on 1,500! So happy for you! Also can I request 25 “I swear it won’t happen again.” For Diego hargreeves Please? Thanks!"

When you got to work, you found out that one of your coworkers, a guy that liked to flirt with you, had been killed last night. Stabbed to death in his apartment.

You really weren’t surprised because it wasn’t the first time.

You didn’t waste any time in confronting your boyfriend when you got home. “Diego, you have to stop doing this.”

He was dressed in his vigilante gear and all you could think about was how he’d worn it yesterday while killing someone over you. Again. “Stop doing what?”

“You know what. You can’t keep killing these people”

“I’m protecting you.” Diego truly believed this, though some jealousy did factor into it. None of those men deserved to live with the way they treated you.

“Diego…” you sighed heavily. “If you don’t stop, I’m done.”

Diego stared for a moment, then walked over to you and took your hand. “ _ **I swear it won’t happen again**_.”

You thought he meant he would stop completely. No, next time he would just make sure that you wouldn’t know it was him.


	39. Eggsy Unwin: “I fell in love with my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats on 1500!! You deserve it! Could you do prompt 35 for Eggsy? Love your writing❤️"

Eggsy Unwin had been your best friend since childhood. You were with each other through everything, thick as thieves. It was no wonder you’d fallen for him so deeply, but you knew he didn’t feel the same way.

You were wrong though. Eggsy was, in fact, completely head over heels in love with you. You were everything he wanted and it took all of his will not to hug you for too long or even kiss you.

The ache in your chest from your unrequited love drove you further and further away because you just couldn’t fucking take it anymore. You couldn’t see his smile or hear his laugh without feeling the pain.

You distanced yourself from Eggsy and he had the feeling you’d found out about his love for you. He was upset with himself, knowing be was the reason your light was gone from his life. He couldn’t take it anymore and he came to your apartment to mend things.

The two of you had never fought woth each other in your life. Sure, you’d had very minor disagreements before, but nothing more. That was until the two of you devolved to shouting, everything becoming much more heated than either of you anticipated. When Eggsy asked what your fucking problem was, you finally snapped.

“You wanna know my fucking problem, Eggsy? **_I fell in love with my best friend_** _ **!**_ I fell in love with _you_!”

The room went deadly quiet, your breathing the only sound. Eggsy’s eyes were locked on yours and in them you saw that same softness he always directed towards you.

Before you knew it, his hand held your cheek and his lips crashed into yours, desperate yet loving. “Me, too, love. Me, too.”


	40. Eggsy Unwin: “I’m going to marry you one day” “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations on the 1500!!!! Can I request Numbers #24 and #37 for eggsy unwin?"

Eggsy relished in the feeling of you in his arms, your head on his chest. Your presence was the only thing that made him feel truly safe and happy. It had been like that for as long as he could remember, ever since the two of you were kids.

A lot had happened since then, and you’d been with each other through everything, eventually confessing your feelings. Eggsy never thought you’d feel the same way since he was pretty rough, but you did. That’s how he knew he was the luckiest bastard in the world.

He looked down at you where you rested on him, a fond smile on his face. "Darlin’, _ **I’m gonna marry you one day.**_ I promise that.”

You shifted to look up at him, returning his smile. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, love. _**I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Since the day I first met you.**_ Been plannin’ to marry you since we were five.”

The words made your heart swell. You knew he’d had a crush on you as kids, just like you did on him, but he never told you _that_. You sat up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"If that was a proposal, the answer is yes.”


	41. Din Djarin: "You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "#Blurb prompt #17 "You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me" with yandere Mandalorian x (big surprise here) unwilling reader. NSFW would be the proverbial cherry on top. - Nyx 🌚. I'm so sorry for bombarding you."

Stars whizzed past the windows of the Razor Crest and you watched, uncomfortable in your seat behind the Mandalorian. After your first attempt to bolt, he always put you in shackles and chained you to the seat, so you had no choice but to stay put.

You’d been in his grasp for nearly a week, forced to live trapped on his ship with him and the child. You never saw his face, naturally, and he rarely spoke. He never forced himself onto you like you expected, just kept you. “Am I some sort of pet to you? A plaything?”

The man didn’t say anything, instead keeping his eyes straight ahead. The only response you got was the child cooing and blinking at you with his large eyes. You wondered if he was a pet too.

“I don’t understand what you want from me, but I don’t want to be here. I want to go back home. Please just let me go.”

The Mandalorian just flipped a few switches and pressed a button, making you let out a long sigh. You leaned your head against the back of the seat, giving up for the time being, but the sound of his modulated voice made you straighten up again. “ _ **You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.**_ I’m not letting you go.”

You were shocked, partly because he said more words to you than he’d said the whole week, but also because his words sealed your fate.

After all, Mandalorians are hunters, and this one had finally caught his most desired prey.


	42. Peter Parker: “I’m sorry, what was that? I got lost in your eyes.” and “Are you flirting with me right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“I’m sorry, what was that? I got lost in your eyes.” & “Are you flirting with me right now” for peter where his darling flirts with him but they arent together yet and babyboy just Gets so flustered because he didnt even realise she knew he existed."

Peter was paired with you for a class project, and he’d been shaking ever since, but it was worse now that he was actually talking to you. His angel, the person he had loved for so long. Somehow he managed to keep it partially under control.

“So maybe you can come over to my house and we can work on it. Or your house if that makes you more comfortable. Maybe even the library. What’s better for you?” He hoped you might say your house, because the thought of being in your room with you was really nice.

Instead of answering, you just looked at him dreamily, your chin resting on your hand. Almost the same way Ned would when he imitated the way Peter looked at you. It made his heart stutter. “(Y/N), you okay?”

The look in your eye didn’t change, but you smiled softly. **“I’m sorry, what was that? I got lost in your eyes.”**

Peter froze completely, a dark red blush tinting his cheeks. If he thought the nerves were bad before, he had another thing coming. “I…Wh… **Are you… _flirting_ with me right now?**”

You shrugged with a smirk. “It depends. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he answered breathlessly, a shy smile appearing on his face.


	43. Peter Parker and Gar Logan" “Don’t make me get the handcuffs” and “Upsetting me isn’t a good idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't make me get the handcuffs" and "upsetting me isn't a good idea" with gar and Peter together w their shared beloved. Combining sweet and spicy together. Congrats Btw ❤️❤️."

As you looked up at Peter and Gar, both lying naked on the bed you shared, just like you ordered, you wondered how you got so lucky. It seemed like a one in a million chance that you would even have _one_ beautiful boy at your mercy in every aspect of life, let alone _two_.

Your tongue poked out from your lips and you licked the tip of Gar’s cock, making him hiss. Peter watched as you took it in your mouth, his own throbbing and his hand twitching in its place above his head.

He tried so hard to be good and keep his hands there, but when you moaned around Gar’s length, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped a hand around himself and jerked slowly, hoping he could relieve some pressure without you noticing. Okay, maybe he wanted you to notice.

You released Gar with a slight pop, making him whimper before turning over to Peter. His face flushed bright red and his hand stopped moving. “Pete, baby. **Don’t make me get the handcuffs.** ”

Peter moaned and pumped himself one more time. You grabbed his hand and loosened his grip. “You like the sound of that, don’t you? Dirty boy.”

You straddled him and grabbed the soft cuffs from the bedside table so you could chain him to the headboard. Both of them watched you intently as you leaned down closer to Peter, your lips almost touching his.

“Touching yourself without my permission…” You clicked your tongue, shaking your head slightly. “You know that **upsetting me isn’t a good idea** , so why would you be a bad boy like that? I’ll have to punish you, you know that, right?”

“Y-yes.” All three of you knew that, while Peter liked being a good boy, he also loved this kind of stuff. You honestly loved it too, so you always gave him ample opportunity to disobey if he wanted.

“Alright. So what I’m going to do is fuck Gar, because _he’s_ my good boy, and you’re just going to watch. He’ll get to be inside of me and fill me with his cum, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll let you come in me after that if you behave.”

Peter’s breathing got even heavier, and you gave him a peck on the lips before straddling Gar and sinking down on his cock. You pretended to ignore Peter’s desperate whines, but those and Gar’s moans only helped you get to your release faster.

Yeah, you were incredibly lucky.


	44. Peter Parker: “Do you realize how beautiful you are?” and “I would never hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“Do you realize how beautiful you are?” “I would never hurt you.” where Peter finds winged reader jailed in hydra and they experiment with her"

It was supposed to be a normal in and out mission to gather intel from a Hydra base. That was until Steve spotted you in your cage, strapped to a bed and barely alive. The Avengers brought you back to the compound for treatment, but a week passed and you still hadn’t woken up.

Peter, for reasons he didn’t really understand was drawn to you. You were really pretty, and you had actual, literal wings, but he hadn’t even been able to speak with you yet. He didn’t get it. That didn’t stop him from visiting your room every day. He reasoned that you might prefer not to wake up alone in a strange place.

He sat in a chair nearby, his homework in his lap, when he heard some shifting from your direction. He looked over and found you sitting up in the bed. Your eyes were wide and you sesrched around in a panic until you found him.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

Peter stood up and started to come closer, but you flinched. “Hey, I won’t hurt you. **I would never hurt you.** I promise.”You didn’t seem to relax when he said that, and he couldn’t blame you. He had no idea how long Hydra had you. He tried his best not to get flustered so you would stay calm. “My name’s Peter. Peter Parker. You’re at the Avengers compound in New York. We found you during a mission at the Hydra base. You were in bad shape so we brought you here. Are you feeling okay?”

You stared at him for a long moment and he realized how gorgeous your eyes were. He couldn’t see them when you were unconscious so he had no clue. “Better.”

“Good. That’s good.” Peter smiled shyly, his natural awkwardness getting harder to resist. “I’m really glad.”

Your smile was way smaller and much more hesitant and confused than his, but still a smile, and he couldn’t help blurting out:

“Wow! **Do you realize how beautiful you are?** ”

Peter facepalmed internally, not even bothering to look at you as he pointed his thumb towards the door in shame. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna…go get Dr Cho.”

He was out of the room in a second, a bright blush on his cheeks, leaving you puzzled.


	45. Peter Parker: “You’re mine, all mine.” and “I’ll keep you safe from everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“You’re mine, all mine.” “I’ll keep you safe from everything.” with alpha Peter and omega reader and the plot you see you want to do 👀👀 (maybe some smuuuut????)"

Another Alpha had grabbed you, tried to take you like you were just an object. Like you didn’t already clearly have a mate. Peter took care of it and fought the man off, but that didn’t mean you weren’t still shaken when you got home.

Peter wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tight and letting you be surrounded in his comforting scent. You could still feel your forearm throbbing from the hard grip, but everything else left your mind. It was just you and him.

He slowly rubbed his hand up and down your back to soothe you. “I’m so sorry, angel. It’ll never happen again. I promise **I’ll keep you safe from everything.** ”

You smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “It’s okay, baby. I know you will.”

Peter put his face in the crook of your neck and kissed the bonding bite he’d left on you. It made you gasp since it was pretty sensitive, but he didn’t let up as he whispered between the kisses. “No one else will touch you ever again. **You’re mine, all mine**.”

You said two simple words that would ensure Peter kept you up all night, but you didn’t mind.

“Show me.”


	46. Peter Parker: “Kiss me.“ and “All I want is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“Kiss me.“ “All I want is you.” Peter finds s/o who gets affected by the sex pollen"

Ever since the last mission the Avengers went on, the rest of the team had been keeping Peter away from you. He didn’t know why, but he was honestly desperate to see you. They all knew how he felt about you and he didn’t understand why they refused to let him even know where you were. Touching some flower didn’t warrant them hiding his love from him.

It all made sense when someone knocked on the door of his bedroom at the compound and he opened it to see you. You looked absolutely wrecked and he could feel the heat radiating off of you. He could sense how turned on you were, making him instantly start to get hard. “(Y/N)?”

“ **Kiss me**.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he had to wonder if he actually heard you right “Wh-what?”

“Kiss me, Peter. Please.” You were practically begging him and god did he want to do it, but something was off.

He nearly abandoned that thought when you pressed your chest to his and he felt your hard nipples clear through layers of fabric. “Something’s wrong, (Y/N).” He felt your face with his hand and it was hot to the touch. He didn’t miss the way you leaned into his palm and let your eyes close.

“That flower I touched…I’ve been like this for days because of it and it fucking hurts. They wouldn’t let me see you. I want you so bad. **All I want is you** , more than anything. Please. _Please_.” You were in tears at that point, your hands gripping at his tshirt. “I need you, Pete.”

“ _Fuck_.” Peter cupped your face and touched his forehead to yours. He knew the Avengers must have had their reasons for keeping this from him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. You were begging him, telling him how much you needed him. He could smell how wet you were for him. That wasn’t something he could resist, even when you were under some other influence.

“I-I’ll take care of you. I’ll make you feel good, you won’t hurt anymore.”

“ _Please_ ,” you whimpered again.

Peter crashed his lips to yours, kissing you hard and passionately as he pulled you into the bedroom and locked the door behind him.


	47. Peter Parker: “Don’t hurt me.” and “What did I do wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“Don’t hurt me.” “What did I do wrong?” with Peter Parker"

You weren’t exactly surprised when you woke up in bed with sticky webs around your wrists, your shoulders aching from the way your arms were trapped above your head.

The last thing you remembered was finally escaping your prison, then a flash of red and blue scooping you up off of your feet. When you opened your eyes, you were met with red and blue again, but instead of a mask, you saw Peter’s puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks as he sat in the chair next to you.

You tried to leave and now he had you at his mercy. You wouldn’t even be able to fight back. “Please **don’t hurt me**.”

Peter looked up at you and wiped his tears away with the back of his glove, wounded and confused. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I’d never hurt you, you have to know that. But why? Why did you leave? **What did I do wrong?** ”

He sobbed and you almost felt bad about it. He was right, he had never physically hurt you, but keeping you locked up was worse. “I just…I just want to go home. I want to see my family again. I don’t want to be here with you.”

Peter sniffled and shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t say that. I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“I don’t want you to. Just let me go, because I’m not going to stop trying to get away from you.”

He reached up to touch your face and you tried to turn away, but you couldn’t avoid his hand. “You’re not leaving me, okay? You need to accept that. Stop fighting it. _Please_.”

You shook your head. “No. I’ll get out of here one day. I’ll escape and I’ll never have to see you again.”

Peter was sobbing again and you turned away as much as you could in your position. You weren’t going to show any sympathy towards him, not with what he was doing to you.


	48. Peter Parker: “You’re so shy. It’s cute.” and “I can’t live without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“You’re so shy. It’s cute.” “I can’t live without you.” Peter Parker with mermaid reader"

Peter walked into his apartment with a smile, the blue glow from your tank shining over his face. He locked the door behind him and came to stand in front of the glass. “I’m home, angel.”

The tank was large, over half the size of the apartment (both courtesy of Mr Stark), so he couldn’t quite find you. But he soon spotted the end of your tail coming out from the big rock you often sat on. “I see you.”

You peeked out from behind the rock with a little smile, your hair floating around you. Peter laughed as you ducked behind it again. “Aww, **you’re so shy.** **It’s cute**. I love it.”

Peter crawled up the side of the glass until he reached the top where it was open. He looked down through the rippling water and saw you staring up at him. “Come here, angel. I wanna see you.”

You swam up and broke the surface, coming up right in front of him and folding your arms over the edge of the glass. “Hi there.”

Seeing you so close, not through water and glass, made him blush furiously. You looked so pretty soaking wet with your sparkling eyes. “Hey.”

You wrapped your dripping arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Peter didn’t even care about the salt water now covering him or how he was sticking to the side of a tank, all he could think about was the briny taste of your cool lips.

As you pulled away, he whined softly. He just wanted to feel your whole body pressed against him and he was trying to find a way to do it, but there was no luck yet. “Dr Banner and I were working all day and we’re not getting any closer.”

“That’s alright, Peter,” you assured him as you combed your fingers through his soft curls.

Peter sighed and let his head rest against your shoulder. “No, it’s not. I don’t want you to be stuck in here all the time, but I don’t want to put you back in the ocean either.We have to find a way for you to be above water for more than a few minutes, or even for me to breathe underwater. I just want us to be together. **I can’t live without you**.”

You held him as close as you could, both of you savoring every moment until you absolutely had to be back underwater. At first, you never would’ve thought you’d want this kind of relationship with the person that stole you from your home, but Peter Parker was very easy to fall for.

“We’ll figure this out, Peter. Everything will be alright.”


	49. Peter Parker: “Why are you being so dramatic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, congrats on 2k! I've never submitted a blurb, so hopefully my idea makes sense. “Why are you being so dramatic?” - saw this prompt and immediately thought of reader finding a pair of her panties in peter's room, and him trying to explain.."

Peter thought he managed to hide everything in the closet, where he kept all of his little souvenirs. He didn’t want to risk you finding anything when you came over. But when you sat on his bed and pulled out what was clearly a pair of your underwear, he knew he was fucked. Thankfully he hadn’t gotten any cum on them the night before or it would’ve been even more awkward.

“Oh my god, it’s not what it looks like! I swear! They’re not _yours_ , they’re uh…uh…” You were looking at him expectantly, the panties still hanging from your index finger, and he felt his eyes sting. How could he be so stupid? You wouldn’t even want to be his best friend anymore, let alone his girlfriend and future wife.

“I’m so sorry. You probably hate me now and never want to see me again. I ruined everything.” Tears finally ran down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them.

“They’re just panties, Peter. **Why are you being so dramatic?** ”

Peter stared at you in confusion as you got up from his bed and came to stand in front of him. “Huh?”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s not like I haven’t stolen a few of your tshirts and sweaters,” you admitted with a shrug.

“That’s definitely not the same th- _wait, what?_ ” He had noticed a few of his things going missing, but he assumed they got lost in the laundry or something.

You just smirked at him. “Anyway, if you wanted my panties, you could’ve just asked. I’ve had to buy so many new ones because they just disappear, but if I’d known it was you, we could’ve worked out a system or something.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Nope. In fact,” You bent down to put the panties in your backpack and slip the ones you were wearing from under your skirt, slowly, just to be a tease. Peter watched you do it and his pants quickly got a lot tighter. You took that new pair and pushed it in his back pocket, letting your hand linger. “This is how not mad I am.”

Peter jumped slightly when you gave his butt a quick squeeze before removing your hand from the pocket. “Holy shit. This can’t be real.”

“It’s real, Pete.” You grabbed him by the collar of his plaid shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, one that both of you had waited a long time for. Peter wrapped his arms around you and held you close, letting himself get lost in you. It was even better than he imagined, and yes, it definitely felt real.

You broke the kiss with a smile when you felt something poke your thigh, and you whispered against his lips, “You said May won’t be back for a few hours, right?”

Peter grinned and kissed you again with even more passion, giving you the answer to the underlying question.


	50. Peter Parker: “Why are you being so dramatic?” and “Don’t hurt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! This is for the 2k Follower Celebration Prompt! Congrats by the way! :) The prompts here are: “Why are you being so dramatic?” and “Don’t hurt me.” Y/N bands together with Mysterio in order to get rid of Peter. She just wants to be free and due to this betrayal, Peter goes full phycho mode on Mysterio and kills him for real. I leave up to you what happens during Peter's and Y/N's confrontation."

You were convinced that Beck could help save you from your captor once and for all. You actually had hope that you would be rid of Peter Parker forever. But as you watched Peter beat Beck to death, it all truly settled in.

You were fucked.

Peter left Beck’s bloodied and broken body on the floor and stalked towards you. You scrambled backwards as fast as you could, convinced that you were next, but your back finally hit the wall and you could feel your heart racing in your chest. “Peter…”

He fell to his knees in front of you, tears streaming down his face. “You helped him. You helped him try to kill me.”

“I-I did, but please…please **don’t hurt me** ,” you pleaded softly, pressing yourself as close to the wall as possible.

Peter shook his head. “No, no. **Why are you being so dramatic?** You know I could never hurt you. Ever.” He sniffled and his voice cracked as he continued. “But why? I d-don’t understand.”

Nothing good could come from being honest. Absolutely nothing. And Peter? Well you knew he would believe anything that came out of your mouth, so you decided to lie. It was the only way to come out of this no win scenario relatively unscathed. “Beck, he…he manipulated me just like he manipulated you. He got in my head. He made me do it.”

Peter hugged you and you let him, knowing it would go over better if you let him touch you. “I’m sorry, I…he never would’ve gotten to you if it weren’t for me. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”

As Peter clinged to you, you couldn’t help staring over his shoulder at Beck’s lifeless body. You felt guilty that he was dead, but the worst part was knowing that he was your last hope and Peter snuffed him out with ease.


	51. Peter Parker: “Why can’t you just love me?” and “I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hope it's not distasteful to leave two prompts... I'm the same anon from the Mysterio ask. Feel free to ignore this if you have too many prompts: This time Peter cuddles a uncooperative reader, who just grew tired of his clingy behaviour and otherwise unhealthy habits. The prompts are “Why can’t you just love me?” and “I miss you.”"

There was time where you loved cuddling with Peter. When you would snuggle right against his chest, wrap your arms around him, and even tangle your legs together. He’d kiss your forehead and make you blush, and you always felt so safe and warm.

Things were different now.

Over time, some parts of Peter that very mild at first just turned intense and frightening. He stalked you, stole from you, gaslighted you, and even tried to control who you had contact with. It got to be too much, so you left him. Only that didn’t last long because the next day began with you locked up in a strange place, and that was where you had remained ever since.

It was also why you were in the situation you found yourself in. Peter in the bed with you, his arms wrapped around you, intending to cuddle like old times. You always fought him, but he still did it every day and never seemed to learn.

You smacked his chest one more time before he held you so tight that you couldn’t move your arms. He trapped your kicking legs between his as well, it just didn’t stop you from trying.

Peter gazed at you with his dark brown eyes, full of love and desperation and swimming with tears. “ **I miss you**. I miss how we used to be. When you didn’t fight me all the time. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

If you were being honest, you missed it too. You really did love Peter before he turned into whoever this person was that was keeping you captive. Maybe it was who he’d always been, he just got worse at hiding it.

Peter’s hold tightened when you didn’t respond or even look at him, but you kept on struggling. “ **Why can’t you just love me?**!” He asked, his words barely intelligible between the violent sobs. “Why is it so hard?!”

You finally looked at him again, right in the eyes that you used to think were so pretty. “I used to, but not anymore. Never again.”

Peter just buried his face in your neck and wailed, choking out little broken pleas, but you meant what you said.

Never again.


	52. Peter Parker: “Let’s get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about Peter Parker with "Let's get married." and "You're mine, all mine." (Spider boy is a whole crush right now haha) Also congratulations, you're growing so much and it's making me so proud (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾"

“What are you thinking about, angel?” Peter asked with a smile as he looked down at you, where you were wrapped comfortably in his arms. You’d zoned out a bit in the warmth of his embrace, thinking of all the things that had been on your mind lately. You wondered for a second how he noticed, but you remembered that it was Peter. He always noticed.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about how I want to marry you,” you admitted in a small voice, your face turning hot. There was some fear, even though you knew how Peter felt for you.

His smile turned into a full in grin, bright enough to rival the sun. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?” You could practically feel Peter vibrating more and more with excitement as you went on. “We could have a big, proper wedding, or get married at the courthouse with just May there as a witness, or even runaway and elope. It doesn’t matter to me as long as we’re together. I just want to be your wife.”

You thought Peter might hold you tighter and kiss you or something, judging by his reaction. You didn’t really expect him to let you go and leave you alone on the couch while he ran to the bedroom. You sat up in confusion, your heart feeling heavy as you wondered if you said too much. Maybe he wasn’t happy, but freaked out instead.

Peter returned a few moments later, fumbling with a box as he came to stand in front of you and got down on one knee. He opened up the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, and you looked from it to his blushing, _very_ happy face.

“ **Let’s get married.** ”


	53. Peter Parker: “I’m flirting with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“i’m flirting with you” with Peter (and like what if y/n says it)"

You and Peter had decided to study together at his apartment after school, but like always, he was completely distracted. He couldn’t focus on his textbook because he couldn’t stop thinking about you, not realizing that you felt the same.

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

He looked up right away and caught you smiling at him, and he really thought he might pass out or something. “I wish that I was DNA Helicase so I could unzip your genes.”

Peter choked on nothing, his eyes going wide at your words. His face flushed bright red and he turned back towards his book with a shy smile.

“And you’re so hot, you denature my proteins.”

Peter was confused as well as flustered and happy. You had never said anything like this before, and now you were suddenly calling him hot. Unless you were just messing with him, like you might do to the person you saw as your best friend.

His smile fell as he spiralled further into doubt. “What are you doing, (Y/N)?”

“ **I’m flirting with you** , Pete. Or trying to at least. I’ve kind of been doing it for a while, but you haven’t caught on, so I decided to go with some really obvious and cheesy lines.” Another thought dawned on you, something you hadn’t thought of previously, and your voice got smaller as you continued. “Unless you did catch on and were just trying to be nice, which is totally fine.”

The blush returned to his cheeks in full force and his heart beat even faster. He definitely felt like an idiot for not noticing before. “No, no. It’s not that. I just didn’t think you felt the same way about me.”

“Well, I do.”

The two of you smiled at each other for a moment until Peter took a breath and said “I wish I was adenine so I could be paired with U.”

You started giggling and Peter followed until both of you were a laughing mess.

“You can be paired with me whenever you want, Pete.”


	54. Peter Parker: “I’ll do anything to protect you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""I'll do anything to protect you" with Peter if this is still open? Congrats on 2k, love you!!!"

When you’re involved with Spider-Man, it’s a given that a villain will eventually hold you hostage to manipulate him. It’s a rite of passage really.

You thought Peter would swoop in and knock Octavius out before taking you to safety, but you were wrong. All you could do was watch as Peter straddled the villain and punched him again and again.

His gloves were turning an even darker red and more blood splattered across his mask. Every hit made it worse and you could hear the sickening crunch of bone underneath his fists.

All of that and the pain radiating through your body made you lean over and vomit. You couldn’t look anymore, and you wished you didn’t have to listen, but your hands were bound and you couldn’t cover your ears.

Your eyes were squeezed shut, so when wet fingers touched your face and you smelled the unmistakable stench of blood, you screamed.

“It’s me. You’re okay, you’re safe.” Normally that would calm you down, but you couldn’t forget what just happened.

He still had his mask on, so you looked right in the wide, white eyes. Not quite white anymore from all the blood though. “Oh my god, Peter…Why? Why did you do that?”

“I had to. He knew how much you mean to me. He wouldn’t have stopped,” he explained as he untied you.

Tears ran down your cheeks, mixing with the blood he left when he touched your face. You were about to be sick again. “You didn’t have to kill him.”

“I did. **I’ll do anything to protect you**.”

Peter carefully picked you up and carried you off, and you hoped that this was just some horrible nightmare that you would wake up from in the morning.


	55. Peter Parker: “Every second that I’m not with you is torture.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hellooooooooo! How about combining “Every second that I’m not with you is torture.” and “All I want is you.”? The idea is to combine the sex pollen concept with these two beauties! Thank you for the opportunity. I really love your writing! Oh, and the prompt is for Peter, AKA the victim of choice ;) I see yummy interaction in the future!"

Whenever Peter appeared at your window, you always let him in, no matter how late it was or how tired you were. So when he tapped on it and roused you from your sleep, you didn’t hesitate to jump out of bed and turn on your light.

As you opened the window and he stumbled in, you could immediately tell something was really wrong. “Peter?”

He fell to his knees and ripped his mask off, revealing his flushed and sweaty face. His damp curls were a mess on his head, only adding to his chaotic look. He practically hyperventilated as he spoke, getting closer to you. “(Y/N), I need…I need your help.”

“What happened?” You kneeled down and felt his hot forehead, much hotter than it should’ve been. “You’re burning up.” Your hand went to his equally hot cheek and you were surprised when he moaned. The kind of sound you’d only dreamt about hearing from him.

Peter had the strongest urge to stare at your chest, but he fought it at much as he could. “I was on a…a mission with the Avengers. I-I touched this plant, I thought I was fine.” He grabbed your hand in both of his. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I need you so fucking bad. **Every second that I’m not with you is torture**. My skin feels like it’s on fire, but it…it felt better when you touched me.”

As you made sense of it all, you looked over Peter’s face. Now that you knew, it definitely looked like he was desperately turned on. You wondered at first if he only came to you because you were his friend, but you remembered his words ‘I can’t stop thinking about you’. That didn’t sound like someone who just went to the first person he could think of. “Peter…”

Peter’s hands went to your shoulder, gripping harder than he probably meant to as he sobbed. “Please, I need you. I’ve needed you for so long, b-but now I’m scared. It keeps getting hotter and I don’t know if it’ll stop.”

His crying pulled right at your heart strings. You knew it was wrong to do anything with him in this state, but what if he was right? What if he kept getting hotter until he was _deadly_ hot? You had to help him however you could, you had to save him.

You looked down, noticing the way his hard on strained against his suit as you pressed the emblem on his chest. Had he been that hard the whole time?

You guided him to stand and stripped the suit from his top half, the unbearable heat rolling off of his now bare skin. Peter hissed as you pushed the fabric down past his ass and painfully hard cock. It stuck straight out and there was a prominent wet spot on his boxers from the precum.

Peter watch with wide eyes and labored breaths as you pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. “I’ll help you, Pete. It’ll be okay, I promise.”


	56. Warren Worthington: “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Congrats on 2,000 followers! Your work is absolutely amazing!💕 For the blurb thing, could I request “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.” With Warren Worthington. Maybe with someone who was in cage fighting with him?"

Warren woke up in a sweat, joining you, who had already been awake for a good while. The two of you got away from Berlin months ago and had been staying at Xavier’s ever since, but it seemed neither of you could escape the nightmares.

You knew his were worse though, since he had lost his true wings and been used by Apocalypse. You pulled him close and stroked his soft blond hair, feeling him shake in your arms. “It’s okay, love. You’re here with me. You’re safe.”

He buried his face in your neck and hugged you tight, his metal wings coming to wrap around you as well. “I thought I lost you.”

“It was just a dream. I’m alive, baby.”

His fingers ran over the jagged scar on your lower back, taking him back to the awful times where he couldn’t be sure if you would live through the night. “I know, it’s just… **I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you**. I can’t lose you, dove.”

“You won’t. I promise I won’t leave you.”

The two of you laid there together, hoping that you could drift off and chase each other’s nightmares away until morning.


	57. Bucky Barnes: "You can’t take care of yourself. You need me.” and “Dont make me get the handcuffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "how about "you can't take care of yourself. you need me" and "dont make me get the handcuffs" with bucky? like, metal arm bucky"

“Put me down!”

Bucky had you over his shoulder and you tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it was impossible with his metal arm. You hit his back with your fists to no avail. “Calm down, doll. This is for the best.”

“Fuck you!” You punched his spine one last time before he carefully put you on the bed.

He looked down at you softly, his blue eyes pleading with you. “You just don’t understand. **You can’t take care of yourself. You need me**.”

“I _don’t_ need you! Just let me go.” You swung your fist to try and hit him in the face, but he caught it with ease.

Bucky raised his eyebrow and spoke as if he were scolding a child. “Don’t make me get the handcuffs. We both know you don’t like those.”

You glared at him, but you figured that if he wasn’t going to let you leave, it would be even worse if you were chained to the bed. So you dropped your hand and didn’t bother hiding your disgust as you turned away from him.

“You’ll get it, doll. One day it’ll all make sense.” Was the last thing you heard before the door clicked and locked behind him, and you were glad he was finally gone from your presence.

If only it were permanent.


	58. Tony Stark: “Upsetting me isn’t a good idea.” and “Don’t make me get the handcuffs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, for your 2k celebration request, can I please request “upsetting me is not a good idea” and “don’t make me get the handcuff” with Tony Stark? Thank you and keep up the good work!"

“Tony, please,” you whined, his lips on your thighs making you even more needy.

“You’re so cute when you beg.” He chuckled before nipping at your skin and making you yelp.

Frustrated, you threaded your fingers through Tony’s hair and tried to lead him where you wanted him, but he put his hand over yours and clicked his tongue. “ **Don’t make me get the handcuffs.** ”

You huffed and moved your hand away, going to grip the sheet as he smirked up at you. “You’re being awfully bratty today.”

“Just want you.” You tried to move your hips towards him, but he put his arm across you and held you down.

“ **Upsetting me isn’t a good idea**. If you don’t calm down, I can just tie you up and go do some work. You know I will.”

Tony was right, he had definitely done that before. There were a few times where he tied you to the four post bed and left you there with no relief. With a sigh, you stopped wiggling against his hold. He was the worst tease, but you’d rather have that than nothing.

“Good girl,” Tony said with a smile as he went right back to teasing you.

It was going to be a long night.


	59. Gar Logan: “Let’s get married.” and “You’re mine, all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Let's get married." and "You're mine, all mine." for Gar Logan from Titans. Thank you!! Your gar fics are my favourite, there's not much around tumblr so I feel at home here."

**“Let’s get married.”**

You shifted in your boyfriends arms to look up at him and found him smiling down at you. His sweet face almost made you say yes right away, but you sighed instead. “Gar…”

“We can run away and elope, get a tiny apartment that’s all ours, or maybe a house for when we start a family…” Gar couldn’t deny that he’d been thinking about this for a very long time. Since the moment he met you, in fact.

You reached up and cupped his cheek, your heart skipping when you saw his slight blush. “Baby, I’d love that, but not right now. We’re too young.”

Gar’s smile faded and filled you with guilt. “We’re 18. That’s not too young. I just…I want to marry you. I want you to be mine forever.”

“I _am_ yours, and you’re mine. I’d love to marry you, all I ask is that we don’t do it right away. Okay?” You smiled, hoping that maybe he would understand.

“Okay, babe.” Gar held you closer and buried his face in your neck. “ **You’re mine, all mine** ,” he mumbled against your skin.

“I’m yours, Gar.”


	60. Gar Logan: “Don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't leave me" with Gar I need angst 😪"

It all happened so fast.

Gar was ordered to kill you by Mercy and he didn’t even question it first, he couldn’t. He pounced at you and it wasn’t until it was too late that he realized something was wrong.

He couldn’t stop himself before his razor sharp teeth tore into your neck and shoulder.

Your blood filling his mouth made him completely snap out of it, and he quickly let go before changing back to his human form. Tears ran down his cheeks as held you in his arms, blood gushing from the wound in your neck. “No no no!”

You looked up at him with glazed eyes and tried to say something, but you just choked on blood instead. Your head lolled to the side and Gar put his hand on your cheek to get you to look at him again.

“You have to hang on. **Don’t leave me!** Please don’t leave me!” Gar was sobbing now, completely broken as he heard you take your final breath.

He brushed your hair back behind your ear with a shaky hand and held your face one last time. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”


	61. Dick Grayson: “You can’t take care of yourself. You need me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""You can't take care of yourself. You need me" with Dick!"

“Dick, I want to break up.”

It took a lot of second thoughts and hyping yourself up, but you finally got it out. Your relationship with Dick wasn’t healthy in the slightest and it had taken you a long time to realize it. Once you did, you couldn’t ignore it anymore.

When you dropped the bomb, you expected him to get angry, to yell, to do _something_. He just kept sitting there with his arm around your shoulders, looking like you hadn’t said a thing.

“Dick, did you hear me? _I’m breaking up with you_.”

Still nothing. No change in his expression or anything.

“I can’t do this anymore. I’m done, and I’m leaving.” You went to stand up, but Dick’s fingers dug painfully into your upper arm, keeping you planted in your seat.

When you turned to him, his eyes were unreadable. “I know you’re joking, but it’s not funny. Take it back.”

There it was, the denial. The exact thing that happened every time you tried to argue about anything. “It’s not a joke, Dick. This relationship is over. All you do is hurt me and I can’t do it anymore.”

Dick chuckled and it sent a shiver down your spine. “ **You can’t take care of yourself. You need me.** You’re fucking helpless, and you know it.”

He gripped you harder and tears started welling up in your eyes. “Please, just let me go.”

“ _No_.”


	62. Dick Grayson: “Can you give me a smile?” and “I need you to forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats!! Can I get a “Can you give me a smile?” And “I need you to forgive me.” With Dick Grayson? ❤️❤️"

Last night, you made Dick angry.

It was over the stupidest thing, so inconsequential that you couldn’t even remember it anymore. But that also could’ve been from the blow to your head that still throbbed painfully.

With Dick, you had to pick your battles even though you always lost anyway. Last night’s events were a perfect example.

You got up from the bed, your body sore and aching from everything that had happened the night before. You could barely walk, something you didn’t want to think about, but you somehow got to the living room to find Dick sitting on the couch. He still looked upset, and you couldn’t hold back the shiver that went down your spine.

Dick didn’t look up as you came to stand in front of him and carefully got on your knees to be closer to his level. You were sure you had quite a few bruises, but he didn’t seem to notice them when he finally decided to look at you.

You had to do damage control before it all started again. Apologize, grovel a bit, beg, whatever. “Dick, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was all my fault, I was wrong. Please forgive me.”

His eyes locked on yours and he said nothing as you took his hand, one that had been tight around your throat the night before. “ **I need you to forgive me** , baby. Please. I’m so sorry. I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

Dick studied you for a moment and tipped your chin up with his fingers. You managed not to flinch. “ **Can you give me a smile?** ”

Your lips twitched as you tried to muster a smile, one good enough to please him. It seemed to work since he smiled back and let go of your chin. “Now what was that you said about ‘doing anything’?”


	63. Dick Grayson: “Upsetting me isn’t a good idea.” and “You can’t talk to them anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg I haven’t catched up on your blog in while, but i’m happy for you! 😀 Would you be able to do the “Upsetting me isn’t a good idea.” With the “You can’t talk to them anymore.” With (Big) Dick Grayson🥺🥺"

“ **You can’t talk to them anymore.** ”

You stared at Dick in disbelief as he closed the door to the apartment behind himself. “Are you kidding me?! Why can’t I talk to them?! They’re my family!”

He clenched his fists, his whole body going stiff. “I heard what your mom said. That you need to leave me, that there’s something wrong with me. I’m sure they all feel that way, and I don’t want you to be poisoned by their lies.”

“You can’t keep me from seeing my family, Dick!” You tried to walk away so you could go pack up some things. Maybe it was best that you got away from him for a bit.

But Dick grabbed your arm and stopped you before you could. “Watch me.”

“Let me go.” You tried to wrench your arm away from him, but his grip was too tight.

“ **Upsetting me isn’t a good idea** , you know that.” Dick’s words made you think back to the past times the two of you disagreed, when you ended up with nothing but bruises and pain. His voice got lower as he continued. “If you don’t calm down, I’ll make your parents disappear. You know I can do it.”

You thought for a moment then nodded, but he didn’t let go of you.

No, this was just the start of what would be a very long night.


	64. Dick Grayson: “Why are you doing this?” and “Why can’t you just love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pretty please a “Why are you doing this?” And “Why can’t you just love me?” with our Nightwing, like an angsty one where he just breaks down kind of and yeah 💙"

Another night, another incident where Dick gets pissed off.

“He was flirting with you and you fucking let him! You liked it, didn’t you?!” He pointed at your chest, hard enough to probably leave a bruise on your sternum, but you were too pissed to care.

“Hank wasn’t flirting with me, Dick! Fuck! **Why are you doing this?**! Why are you acting like this for no reason?!” You took a deep breath and turned away from him. It was too much.

You had never gotten to the point of yelling before, so he knew he had to try something different. He could put on a show. He was trained by the best after all.

“Why do you always defend these other guys and encourage them? **Why can’t you just love me?** Am I not enough?” You wouldn’t have turned around if you hadn’t heard his voice crack. When you did, you saw tears running down his cheeks. This wasn’t like Dick at all. If he was being like this, maybe Hank _had_ been flirting and he had legitimate reasons to worry.

“I do love you, Dick. I just hate it when you get jealous.” You closed the distance and pulled him into a hug. “Apparently I missed the flirting and I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” Dick fake sniffled, but there was actually a smirk on his face. You were too easy.


	65. Jason Todd: “You’re so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""You're so cute" with Jason, maybe the darling tries to fight back and he just laughs idk"

Being stuck with this new Jason was absolute hell. He was completely unstable. Explosively violent and aggressive. You never knew when something might trigger him and make him snap.

You couldn’t live like this anymore, and you knew he wouldn’t let you go. You still had nightmares of the time you’d tried to escape him before, so that wasn’t an option, but maybe you could make him angry enough to kill you. It felt like the only way you could get away from him.

So when he got upset and grabbed you, you punched him in the face as hard as you could. You knew he’d been hit worse, being a criminal and former Robin, but you couldn’t deny that it felt good after all he put you through. Even though you had loved him once. The old him technically, not whoever this was.

Jason touched a finger to his busted lip and looked at the blood you’d drawn from him. You braced yourself, but you were surprised when he just _laughed_.

Not like he used to laugh before he died, it was more of the kind of laugh that makes your stomach drop in the worst way. In a very condescending voice he said, “ **You’re so _cute_**.”

With that, he punched you right back and knocked you out cold.


	66. Jason Todd: “You’re mine, all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do "you're mine, all mine" with Titans! Jason, please?"

Jason had a bad habit of getting jealous over the smallest things when it came to you. It was even worse when it was another Titan, so when he thought Gar was a little too close to you for his liking, it lit the fuse.

He stormed into your shared bedroom and slammed the door behind him before sitting on the edge of the bed. He tried to calm down and cool off because he really didn’t want to upset you, but he just felt worse.

The door clicked and Jason expected questioning from you, which would probably end in an argument about him being way too jealous. You were usually understanding, but he figured you could only maintain that attitude for so long.

Instead, you came to stand between his knees and pulled him against you. “Jay, you know that Gar is into Rachel, right? And I don’t feel that way about him at all.”

Jason wrapped his arms around your hips and let his head rest on you, his anger ebbing away now that he was alone with you. “I know, I just hate seeing you with other guys.”

“You’re the only one for me, baby.” You let your fingers run through his hair and played with his curls, which he hadn’t styled away that morning. “I’m yours, Jason, and you’re mine. I promise you that.”

Jason looked up at you, his green eyes locking with yours. “ **You’re mine, all mine.** I love you, babe.”

You smiled at the softness in his voice, a tone he really only used for you, and it told you he was feeling better. “I love you, too. Now do you want to go back out there with everyone?”

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk and he brought you down to sit on his lap. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

You cupped his cheek and kissed him gently before whispering against his lips, “I like the sound of that.”


	67. Conner Kent: “Why can’t you just love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Can you do “Why can’t you just love me?” with titans!connor please."

The whole clone thing was a real mess.

Conner looked your age, late teens, but his mind was only a few months old. He had been with you and the rest of the Titans ever since he saved Jason, and you cared for him deeply, just not romantically. It felt wrong to think of him in that way since he was practically a child.

But Conner didn’t see it that way.

He did everything he could think of to get closer to you, used every bit of advice from Dick, and even adopted some things he saw in movies. None of it worked, and he was getting more frustrated by the day.

You could feel the tension in the air when you were around him until he finally broke. In that moment, he didn’t look like the sweet, innocent boy you’d come to know. He looked more like his _other_ father, the one no one liked to talk about. “ **Why can’t you just love me?**!”

“Conner, I…” You hesitated a moment, but decided to step closer to him. “I do love you, just like I love the rest of the Titans. But the way you want me to love you? I can’t do it. You’ve only been alive for a few months, and Eve told us that you basically have the mind of a toddler. It just feels wrong.”

Conner sighed and hung his head, and you saw a tear drip from his eye. “It’s not fair.”

You closed the distance and put your hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not fair,” he repeated, his voice quiet.

It _wasn’t_ fair, but he knew he could find a way to change your mind. After all, both of his fathers were very determined men.


	68. Damian Wayne: “Upsetting me isnt a good idea.” and “Kiss me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“upsetting me isnt a good idea” “kiss me” for damian wayne??"

It had been so long since Damian locked you up ‘for your safety’. So long since you’d shown him any affection.

Yes, he held you at night and would take your hand often, but the way you stiffened at his touch always hurt him. He missed the way you would hold, hug, and kiss him, giving him all of the affection and love he lacked as a child.

But now that was gone, and he was reduced to begging, something he previously thought he was above. You always did have a way of bringing him to his knees. “ **Kiss me** , Beloved. Hug me. Tell me you love me. Please.”

Though you were sitting next to him, forcibly, you were trying your best to ignore him. This was no exception.

Damian sighed, looking at your profile and seeing the blank expression on your face. He didn’t like it, but maybe it was time to pull a Grayson, even though he had no intention of following through. “You know that **upsetting me isn’t a good idea** …”

He was right, you’d known him long enough for that to be clear, but would he really be violent with you? Before, you were always sure that he never would, and now that he kept you in a cage, you weren’t so sure anymore.

Hesitantly, you turned and wrapped your arms around him, still stiff as a board as tears welled in your eyes. “I…I l-love you,… _Dami_.”

Damian smiled, embracing you as well and kissing the top of your head. It wasn’t quite right, but it was a start.


	69. Pamela Isley: "When I picture myself happy, it’s with you.” and “You’re mine, all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you pretty please make a yan!Poison Ivy x reader with "When I picture myself happy, it's with you" & "you're mine, all mine" ? P. S. You're the best😘😘"

When you heard about the breakout at Arkham, you knew you should’ve ran, just packed your things and left Gotham for a while, but a small part of you didn’t want to leave. It wanted nothing more than to see Ivy again.

Over the past few years since you met her, Ivy always came to get you whenever she got out of Arkham. She would use her pheromones on you and keep you for months until she was inevitably arrested again.

At first you really didn’t like it, but over time, her roots just dug themselves deeper and deeper inside of you. You couldn’t imagine a life without Pamela Isley somewhere in it anymore.

You waited and waited until she finally walked into your apartment like she owned the place. You supposed she did in a way, since she owned you.

“My sweet flower, I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around you, vines already winding their way over your clothes. “ **When I picture myself happy, it’s with you** , so these months without you have been hell. Did you miss me?”

Your body relaxed into her embrace and you could already feel your mind clouding up. “Yes. Yes, Ive. I missed you so much.”

When her lips touched yours, sensation took over completely. It was no longer a tiny part of you under control, it was all of you.

“ **You’re mine, all mine** , and I’ll never let you go again.”


	70. Tim Drake: “You can’t take care of yourself. You need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tim Drake "you can't take care of yourself, you need me." 😉😏 Congratulations on ur 2K!!!!"

“What the hell is this, Tim?!” You demanded as you shoved the camera that you’d found in your bedroom right in your soon to be ex’s face.

Tim cursed himself internally. You were never supposed to find any of them. “It looks like…a camera.”

“Yes, a fucking camera that I found pointed right at my bed. You’re the only other person that’s ever in my apartment, Tim. Who else could put a camera in my bedroom?” You put the little device down on your desk with a sigh. You really did love Tim, that was clear since the two of you had been dating for a while, but you couldn’t deny this. Too many things added up.

“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me.” He wasn’t completely caught yet, he still believed he could convince you it was just a misunderstanding. It had to work, and if it didn’t? Well, he had other ideas.

“I want you take everything of yours and get the fuck out of my apartment.”

“Baby…”

“Leave!”

He did as he was told, but when you woke up the next morning, you weren’t in your own bed. You were in Tim’s, and you found him looking down at you with a smile. “ **You can’t take care of yourself** , (Y/N). **You need me**. I’ll never leave you.”


	71. Terry McGinnis: “I would never hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I was the Anon who asked about Batman Beyond. I am so happy you love it to! It’s so underrated and I had such a huge crush on Terry. For you 2k(major congratulations!!) can I ask for Terry with “I would never hurt you”"

When you and Terry started dating, everything was great and the two of you were happy, but when he started working for Bruce Wayne, things changed. He always cancelled dates or didn’t bother showing up, and he rarely contacted you. It just felt like he didn’t care at all.

You knew the job was important to him, especially after his father died and his household needed more income, but you couldn’t help feeling forgotten and it was weighing on you. It hurt, but you broke up with Terry.

The breakup wasn’t your best idea, because it was what led to you being in the place you were now. Wherever that was. Terry would never tell you, and you couldn’t leave the room, as it had locks that you weren’t able to get through.

You argued with him a lot at first to try and get him to let you go, but you eventually just gave up and ignored him. You tried to pretend you were just mad and disgusted, while you were truly just scared. Nothing displayed that better than when he would try to touch you and you’d shake. He always looked crushed when you did that. “You can’t really think I’d hurt you. I love you. **I would never hurt you**.”

You shook your head and pulled away from him. “I can’t know that, Terry. Clearly there’s something really wrong with you.”

“Yeah, I used to think that, too.”


	72. Bruce Wayne: “Let’s get married”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Let's get married" for an 18 year old Bruce Wayne maybe right before he leaves to train to become batman."

Both of you knew that Bruce was going to leave one day. It wasn’t an if, but a when.

You understood why he was doing it, that didn’t mean you liked it though. Bruce had been a permanent fixture in your life since you were very young kids, so you really couldn’t imagine your life without him.

Unknown to you, that was by design. Bruce did everything he could to keep you dependent on him so you wouldn’t disappear from his life. He didn’t want to leave you, not really, but he had a calling. A duty that he had to prepare for.

But he couldn’t risk you drifting away from him while he was gone.

It was a simple solution really, something he always intended to do anyway. Now it just meant it would be harder for you to cut yourself off from him if you decided you couldn’t handle the distance.

“ **Let’s get married** before I leave.”

You agreed, of course you did, but you didn’t see the reality of it until it was far too late.


	73. Diego Hargreeves: “You can’t take care of yourself. You need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "*You Can’t protect yourself. You need me.* With Jason or Diego?"

“Diego?”

When you found him in your apartment, dressed in his gear, it all fell into place. Diego Hargreeves, your ex boyfriend, had been following you for weeks, a constant shadow. You had a feeling that someone was present the whole time, but you weren’t able to confirm it until now.

His eyes widened under his domino mask. “(Y/N)? I can explain-”

“Don’t bother. I just want you to get out of here and leave me alone. We broke up for a reason.” The reason being Diego’s behavior towards you. He was so protective of you, _too_ protective. It got to be way too smothering and you couldn’t handle it anymore. You thought it would be fine because he hadn’t contacted you since the breakup, but apparently not.

Diego put his hands up in surrender, like he was talking to a frightened animal. “Please, baby. Just calm down and we can talk about this.”

The ‘baby’ bothered you, but you ignored it. You just wanted him gone. “There’s nothing to talk about. I don’t want to see you here or anywhere else again. I want you to stop following me.”

“ **You can’t take care of yourself. You need me** ,” he said softly, coming closer until you pushed him back.

“Get. Out.”

Diego sighed. “Okay, I’ll go.”

He never said he’d stop following you around though, or that he wouldn’t watch you through your window.


	74. Peter Parker: “You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do the “you’re to beautiful when you sleep” prompt with Peter?"

Peter laid next to you on the bed with a wide smile on his face, staring. He had just gotten back home from a very long night, but you instantly made it better. You didn’t even have to be awake to do that.

Your chest slowly rose and fell, and he heard your soft breaths. The moonlight through the window lit up your face, making it practically glow. Your features were so relaxed, no sign of any stress or worry. He hoped you were having sweet dreams of him.

You were always perfect to him, but Peter couldn’t help thinking you looked particularly amazing this way. He reached up and stroked your cheek gently in an attempt to not wake you up. It was impossible for him to resist though, and he ended up pressing a gentle kiss to your lips.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up at him, the moon letting you see his face as well. “Pete? What’re you doin’?” you slurred, still half asleep.

“Just admiring my angel. **You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep** ,” he explained, brushing his lips over yours.

You smiled and snuggled up closer to him, your arm draped over him and holding him tight. “Love you, baby. Go to sleep.”

Peter wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. “I love you,” he whispered as he took one last look at you before shutting his eyes.


	75. Peter Parker: “Don’t be scared.” + “There’s no one like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon speaking. I promised some male s/o and I deliver! Combine "Don't be scared." and "There's no one like you." Peter's s/o, being the top of the relationship and a soft dom, is reassuring Peter that all's alright right before they have sex. He's whispering sweet nothings into his ear and Peter is being all bashful, steaming red from embarrassment and desire. Then sexy times happen and Peter cannot wait until he's had all of his darling's come inside him."

It was finally happening. You and Peter were in bed together, skin to skin, wrapped up in each other’s arms. He couldn’t believe that he was with you like this after so long. He’d been so shy, and he still was of course. It was his first time ever as he’d been saving it for you.

Your lips moved against his, your tongue in his mouth. He could feel your cock against him and he wanted it inside of him more than anything. But he started to overthink things and froze up.

You pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes, your own pupils blown with lust. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Peter had to hold back a moan at the nickname, but you felt his cock twitch on your thigh as it betrayed him. “Well, what if I’m not….you know….good? I’m sure there are other guys that are better than I am.” Not that he wanted to think about you with other guys, he just couldn’t help feeling anxious about his lack of experience.

“Oh, baby,” you said softly as you leaned in and kissed his cheek. “ **There’s no one like you** and there’s definitely no one better.” You left a trail of kisses down to his neck, stopping just beneath his ear. “You always say I’m perfect, but you can’t see that _you_ are. My sweet boy…”

He finally let out his moan this time as you pressed another gentle kiss to his skin. “I’m just… _scared_ that I won’t make you feel good.”

You looked him in the eye again, cupping his burning hot cheek. “ **Don’t be scared**. Anything we do together will be amazing because I love you.”

“I love you too. Fuck, I want you inside of me so bad,” Peter practically whined and you kissed him sweetly, smiling at how desperate he sounded and the fact that he didn’t seem quite as nervous anymore.

“Anything for you, baby boy.”

Once you got him ready and were finally inside of him, any remaining insecurities left Peter’s mind, replaced with pure euphoria and a need to be filled to the brim with your cum.


	76. Peter Parker: “How could you do this to me?” + “I can’t do this anymore.” + “I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon here. Peter messes with his s/o's contraceptives and, naturally, she gets pregnant because of all the sex she has with Peter; she catches him in the act when she begins to have morning sickness. Combine "How could you do this to me?" in a breakdown after she gets big with "I can't do this anymore." As an additional option, you can add: "I hate you.""

You and Peter always had a deal that the two of you would wait to have kids until after you graduated college and got married. He wanted them as soon as possible, but he agree on it to make you happy. After a while though, he couldn’t resist. He wanted to add a baby to your family and many more after that.

When you started getting sick out of nowhere, you had your suspicions. You always took your pill at the same time every day, never missing a day, but somehow you still ended up pregnant. Peter couldn’t even lie convincingly when you asked him about it, stuttering over an excuse about how even pills don’t always work.

That was what led you to your total breakdown at eight months pregnant. Your mental state hadn’t been the best, especially with all of the hormones, but you tried to hide it from Peter. Eventually the way Peter became more and more excited made you snap. “ **I can’t do this anymore** , Peter! I can’t keep pretending this is okay!”

“What do you mean? I don’t understand…,” he said softly, his eyes wide as he reached out to wipe away the tears that fell down your cheeks.

You smacked his hand away, ignoring the hurt expression on his face. “ **How could you do this to me?** We had agreement and you betrayed me. _You lied to me_.”

Peter looked down in shame, but you wondered if he even regretted it considering he was getting exactly what he wanted. Well maybe not exactly, since you weren’t happy. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied, but I knew you would come around eventually.”

“Well, I haven’t. I won’t. I wanted this with you in the future and you forced it on me before I was even ready. I’m not just going to forget this.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re not.”

“Angel, please.” Peter leaned in to hug you and you moved away so he couldn’t. Before he had the chance to say anything else, a loud sob escaped your mouth.

“ **I hate you** ,” you spat, the venom in your tone stabbing him right in the heart. “I fucking _hate_ you for doing this to me.”

The words made Peter feel sick with guilt. He was finally getting the family that the two of you planned on, but were a few less years of waiting really worth your love for him?

He wasn’t so sure anymore.


	77. Peter Parker: “I can’t stop thinking about you.” + “You can’t ignore me forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy Anon here. Let's do this! So, first of all, congrats for reaching 2.5k followers! Second of all, I will ask you at least two of these. Combine "I can't stop thinking about you." and "You can't ignore me forever." for a continuation of Poison Ivy s/o blurb with Peter. This blurb will have his s/o actively avoiding him (fearing the intensity of his love) and him being drunk off of her pheromones and being all clumsy. Finally, Peter can't take it anymore and he kisses her, poisoning himself"

Ever since the day you first met, Peter wouldn’t leave you the hell alone. You did everything to avoid him, but he always found you. It seemed he wasn’t just affected by your pheromones, there was something else to it. Love. Infatuation. Obsession. Whatever it was, it scared you because you had no idea what it would make him do.

Peter followed you every single day. You were surprised he could even keep up with you considering how loopy he got around you. He always acted like he’d done every drug at once. No one ever reacted to you quite like that, and none of them ever came back for more until you met him.

“ **You can’t ignore me forever** , (Y/N).”

“I absolutely can,” you said, making vines grow from the ground to lift you in the air. Peter climbed up the thick plants, not taking his eyes off of you. “What part of ‘leave me alone’ do you not get?”

“All of it. It doesn’t make sense. We’re meant to be together,” he said dreamily as he nearly lost his grip on the vines.

You rolled your eyes. “That’s what they all say.”

Peter made it up to the top, a goofy grin on his lips as he came face to face with you. “They don’t mean it. I do. **I can’t stop thinking about you** , even when we’re not together. _I love you_.”

This close, he couldn’t resist the pull of your lips even if he wanted to. He knew they would hurt him, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t care whether he was under the influence of your pheromones or not. To your surprise, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to yours for a moment before you pulled away.

“Perfect,” he sighed, and you could already see the dark green veins slowly spreading from his lips.

“You idiot!” You shouted as he slumped against you, reluctantly holding onto him so he wouldn’t fall. “You know my kiss is deadly!”

“Worth it.”

As much as the hero’s constant attempts at courting annoyed and concerned you, you couldn’t just let him die, so you manipulated the vines to carry both of you back to your hideout, hoping he would hold on until then.


	78. Peter Parker: “Don’t you love me?” + “I’ll never love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt #5 & 20 This is my first time so sorry if I’m bothering you Were s/o pretend to love them so they can runaway from yanpeter. But once Peter finds them , they confronted to never actually loved him . But Peter won’t care because he can use the Stockholm Syndrome or brainwash machine. Either way I love your work and you 😍❤️❤️❤️."

After months and months of hell, you were finally free. You’d spent all of that time pretending to love your captor, Peter, and it was a relief to be away from him.

He was so wrapped around your finger that it had been easy to manipulate him and plot your escape. You never thought you could do something like that, play with someone’s feelings and have sex with them to gain even more control over them. It was all out of necessity, to get away from Peter and live.

It didn’t take long for him to find you though, hiding on the other side of the country. Of course he cried, begging you to tell him why you left. It wouldn’t matter, he never really listened anyway.

Peter’s eyes were red and puffy, his face shiny with tears. If you didn’t know better, you would feel bad. “W-w-why would you l-leave me? **Don’t you love m-me?** ”

Everything you had bottled up during your imprisonment poured out, all of the disgust and frustration. “No, I don’t **!** You’re nothing but a creep who kidnapped me and kept me locked up for months! **I’ll never love you!** ”

“Please don’t say that…”

“It’s true, so just leave me alone!”

Peter shook his head, the tears still flowing fast. “I can’t. I have to fix this.” Before you could even try to run, he had his hands on you and you knew it was over. He was too strong to fight off. “I’ll take you back home and you’ll realize how much you love me…”


	79. Peter Parker: “You make everything better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter Parker and soft top male reader with “You make everything better”

Peter had a terribly long day so all he wanted after patrol was to get home to you. You always made him feel so much better without even trying, which he definitely needed.

He climbed through the bedroom window and shut it behind him, smiling when he found you snuggled up under the covers. You smiled back at him and instantly saw how tired he was. Peter worked so hard to keep the city safe and that was something you really admired about him. “Hi there.”

“Hey. I missed you.” Peter quickly shed his suit, leaving him in his boxers. It definitely looked like he needed a shower and you were more than happy to oblige.

“I missed you too, baby.” You flipped the blanket off and stood up, taking off your pajamas. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can cuddle.”

Peter happily followed you into the shower as you went to turn on the water. He wrapped his arms around you and enjoyed the feeling of your presence and the hot water on his skin. You washed his hair, soaping up the curls and gently massaging his scalp. He always loved it when you touched his hair, so you washed it whenever you showered together. It was a bit difficult to clean him up with the way he held onto you and laid his head on your shoulder, but you didn’t mind. He was your baby boy after all.

“Thank you,” Peter said once both of you were in bed, dried off and changed into fresh pajamas. “You’re always so good to me.”

You held him closer to you, your chest pressing up against his back. “You do so much for me and the city. You give it your all every day. The least I can do is try to make things a little better for you.”

“ **You make everything better** just by being here. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby boy. So much.”


	80. Peter Parker: “I am not losing you again.” + “I hate it when you cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter is in a very happy and loving relationship with S/O but gets kidnapped by an alternate version of S/O who’s Peter got killed. This Yandere S/O takes Peter back to their verse. Peter is upset and Alternate S/O is not as sweet as his S/O as they have mood swings, are extremely paranoid and try to keep Peter “safe” from everything (e.g Keeping him bound at all times to “prevent” him getting injuries) Prompts: “I am not losing you again!" + "I hate it when you cry.""

“Good morning, baby!” You greeted as you walked into the bedroom, a tray of food in your hands and a bright grin on your face.

Peter felt the sting of disappointment as he groggily sat up the found his wrist still chained to the headboard. He always dreamed of you, the real you, and he would think for a moment that he was home again until he felt the cold metal. “Good morning,” he mumbled, his voice hollow.

“I made your favorite.” You put the tray table on his lap and sat on the edge of the bed, that smile not leaving your lips even when you saw his sadness. “What’s wrong, baby? Do you not want it?”

“I want to go home. I want my (Y/N) back.” Peter’s voice cracked as he spoke and he pushed the tray away.

“You _are_ home. I’m your (Y/N), I’m right here.” You went to wrap your arms around him and Peter jerked away. He wanted the you that he fell in love with, who never would’ve locked him away. Not this.

Suddenly, you grabbed him by the shoulders, knocking the tray over on accident. Your eyes were wild and desperate as they stared into his. “Don’t do that! Don’t act like you hate me! I’m just trying to keep you safe! **I am _not_ losing you again!**”

Peter hated this whole situation, but the worst part was that he could understand where you were coming from. Wouldn’t he have done the same thing if the you that he loved died? But that didn’t stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. He missed his (Y/N) so much that it hurt.

You shifted back to a sweet and gentle state as soon as you saw his tears. “Please don’t cry. **I hate it when you cry**.” You carefully wiped his tears away and picked up the mess made by the falling tray. “I’ll make you another breakfast. That will help you feel better, okay?”

Peter watched as you left the room. The moment you closed the door, he mustered every bit of strength that he could and tried to break his chains over and over. He hoped that one day you would mess up his drugs and he would have the strength to escape.

To get back to the true love of his life.


	81. Peter Parker: “I never want to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The prompt "I never want to see you again" for the following scenario: After returning to his body, yan!Peter reunites with S/O and discovers their child...Only to discover that the actions of the Superior Spider have pretty much f**ed everything up."

The first thing Peter did when he returned to his body was run home to you. He needed to feel you and know you were okay. He needed to tell you that he was finally back.

The moment entered the apartment and saw you, a little older but still beautiful, his heart felt impossibly full. It took him a second to realize that you were holding a toddler, one that looked exactly like him. A huge grin stretched across his face as he ran to you and the boy. “(Y/N)!”

You backed away from him, holding the child securely to your chest. The smile on his face faded as he realized that you looked _scared_ and so did your son. “You’re not supposed to be here! Get out!”

Peter’s heart ached as he wondered what could’ve happened to make you so afraid. “It’s me, angel. The real me. Doc Ock was in my body, but I’m back now.”

“Mommy…” Your son whimpered as he clung onto you, trying to get as far away from Peter as he could.

“It’s alright, baby. I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I would never hurt either of you. I don’t know what Octavius did while he had my body, but none of that was me. You have to believe me.” Tears were streaming full force down his cheeks now and he tried to reach out until he saw the way your son trembled and sobbed at the action.

“I don’t have to do anything, Peter. Not after what we saw. Just leave. I told you before that **I never want to see you again**.”

Those words stabbed him right in the heart. “No…”

Octavius stole his body and impersonated him for years, only to make sure he ruined his life. Peter knew he had to fix this, but how?


	82. Miles Morales: “Let’s not fight.” + “Talk to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Galaxy anon here! I'm on a roll now! Combine "Let's not fight." and "Talk to me." for some soft times with Miles :D The boy and his s/o are having their first argument ever over how creepy his mentor is around her and his own s/o. Peter just keeps giving her a weird vibe and fears for her and her boyfriend's safety if they continue being around the original Spider-Man. She thinks he's not all there in the head. Miles may takes this as his cue to comfort her and learn from the interaction."

You absolutely couldn’t stand Peter Parker.

You tried for Miles since he was his mentor, you really did, but it was too much. Peter gave you some seriously bad vibes, especially when he brought his partner around, who always seemed a little _too_ happy. You knew full well how Miles could be and you didn’t want to risk Peter changing him for the worse.

It came to a head when you didn’t want to meet Peter and his partner for dinner like you planned. Miles gave you a concerned “ **Talk to me** ” and it all just flowed out. How Peter made you uncomfortable, how he even scared you when you thought about what he could do to Miles.

An argument ensued, your first argument actually, with Miles telling you that Peter was the only one like him, the only one that understood what it was like to be Spider-Man. You respected that, but you didn’t think he was a good influence. Miles disagreed, since he only let Peter mentor him as a hero and not as a boyfriend.

“There’s something off about Peter and you know it, Miles.”

“He’s been Spider-Man for eight years. He’s teaching me everything he knows. I need him.”

You didn’t want to pull out this card, but you were just tired of fighting at that point. “More than you need me?”

That simple question filled Miles with fear. Maybe he had pushed it too far. Maybe you were right. “No, never.” He reached out to you, now seeing the tears that you had been trying to hide. _Definitely_ too far. He pulled you in for a hug and you let him. “Hey, **let’s not fight** anymore, okay? I’ll only hang around Peter if I have to.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	83. Logan Howlett: “Don’t be scared.” + “We were made for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't be scared." & "We were made for each other." with Logan and younger innocent reader"

The day you ended up at the school, Logan took a liking to you. It was plain to see, for everyone other than you anyway. You were too innocent to pick up on it, and Logan liked that the most about you.

The X-Men knew what he had in mind, but they didn’t warn or help you, as they all had someone of their own. Logan had already claimed you, and they couldn’t do anything about it even if they wanted to. They just watched as he took advantage of your innocence and convinced you to do things you had never done before. Things you would never do if you knew better.

He had you pinned between himself and the edge of the bed, his chest pressed against your back as he took in your scent. He nipped at your neck and sucked marks down it, his calloused hands touching your naked body. “Logan, I-I don’t know…I’ve never done this before…” Being touched like that for the first time felt good, but you couldn’t help feeling nervous about it.

“ **Don’t be scared**. I’ll take care of ya,” he grumbled against your skin, one hand reaching up and palming your breast.

“Okay.” You moaned softly as he kneaded it, his cock pressing hot and heavy against your ass. Logan smirked and trailed his other hand down between your legs to touch your soaked folds, eliciting a louder moan. You moved your ass against his erection, making him groan. “Please…”

Logan grunted in response and bent you over he bed, exposing your ass to him. He grabbed your hips and pushed into you, his thick cock practically splitting you in two and making you whimper. “So tight. I knew **we were made for each other.** ”

You moaned into the mattress as he started fucking into you hard, not realizing that this was the moment you could never come back from.

You really were his now.


	84. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes: “I want to break up.” + “Who are you to decide what’s best for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""i want to break up" and "who are u to decide whats best for me?" with yan stucky for the blurb request please? thank u in advance!!🥺❤️"

Things with Steve and Bucky seemed normal when you first started dating, as normal as a relationship with two super soldiers can be, but it began to change after a while. They became more protective of you, more controlling. Your annoyance built up until the last straw set you off.

Usually they just seemed resistant when you wanted to hang out with friends, but this time, Steve outright refused. He said that they weren’t good for you and being out put you in danger. “We just want to do what’s best for you, doll,” Bucky added, a little softer than Steve.

“ **Who are you to decide what’s best for me?** I’m an adult who can make my own decisions!”

“Obviously not, or else you would realize that we’re right,” said Steve, obviously getting more and more irritated, but you didn’t care. You were right there with him.

After so long of dealing with this, you couldn’t take it anymore. “I can’t keep doing this. **I want to break up**.”

Bucky looked hurt, but Steve glared as he closed the distance between you. “Take it back.”

“No. It’s over.”

“ _Take it back_.”

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky interrupted, grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him away from you.

You could hear them talking, just bits and pieces, but it was enough. They weren’t going to let you leave. They wanted to keep you there. It made you regret ever getting involved with them, you just didn’t realize that all of this would’ve happened whether you dated them first or not.


	85. Warren Worthington: “I’m sorry I scared you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats on 2.5k! I really love how you write each character. But could you do “I’m sorry I scared you” or “it was an accident” for Warren Worthington, maybe where his S/O caught him hurting someone on her behalf? Thank you❤️"

Warren had always been protective of you and you knew it. He looked tough, but he really just wanted to keep you happy and safe. You never expected him to truly hurt anyone though.

You had told Warren about this guy that kept bothering you at work, making you feel very uncomfortable and unsafe. You did your best to let him know that you weren’t interested, but it wasn’t enough. He wouldn’t let up, even when your coworkers and other customers spoke up.

One night when you went out back to take out the trash, you found Warren gripping the man by the collar and punching his face over and over. Warren was taller, so that and his fully extended wings made him dwarf the man completely. Warren’s knuckles were covered in blood and it was also streaming down the man’s face.

“Warren?”

Warren turned around, dropping the man and looking at you with wide eyes. He had showed up to see you when he looked through the window and witnessed the man harassing you. The memory of waiting for him to leave and dragging him back behind the building was a blur. And now, you looked scared of _Warren_ instead. “Y/N…”

He stepped forward and you backed up, shaking your head. “No. Stay back.”

“Babe, **I’m sorry I scared you** ,” Warren said softly, holding his hands up in surrender and drawing attention to the blood dripping from his knuckles. “You told me about what he was doing then I saw it myself, and I couldn’t just let him get away with it.”

The words went in one ear and out the other, as you were too busy thinking about how your boyfriend had beaten someone to a pulp over you. Somehow you doubted it was the first time.

“Stay away from me.” You turned and ran back inside, leaving him out there alone with the unconscious man once again.


	86. Jason Todd: “We were made for each other.” + “Don’t be scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""We were made for each other." And "Don't be scared." With Jason??"

After a while of waiting, Jason finally talked to you about it and it was decided. He would be changing you into a vampire just like him so the two of you could be together forever. He explained how the process worked, how it would feel, and what it would do to your body.

While you were confident in it, knowing that you loved him wholeheartedly, Jason still worried. The thought of putting you through this change filled him with guilt, especially once he had the knife in his hand. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Of course I am.” You looked up at him from where you laid on the bed and smiled that smile that he loved so much. “ **We were made for each other** , Jason, and I want to be with you forever.”

It would be a lie to say you weren’t a little scared at the sight of the knife in his hand, since that was obviously going to hurt. He heard your heartbeat quicken and cupped your cheek. “Hey, **don’t be afraid**. When you wake up, it’ll be like it never happened. I’ll be here the whole time.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Jason leaned down to kiss you, the taste of his blood still on your lips. He lingered there for a moment, listening to your heart beat for him one last time before he put the knife through it.


	87. Jason Todd: “I’ll kill them for hurting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Peter breaking his “no killing” moral using the “I’d kill anyone who hurt you”(?) when reader got assaulted or something lol, or Jason doing it ?"

The moment Jason got the call, he dropped everything and headed towards the hospital. He didn’t care about anything else, just you. They hadn’t given many details, just that you were awake and alert, so he at least had that to hold on to as he beat himself up for not being there.

Jason entered your room and saw you there on the hospital bed, covered in bruises and bandages, and his anger got even worse. He didn’t even get to ask what happened because the moment you set eyes on him, you burst into tears. He came over and carefully wrapped his arms around you to avoid any injuries, letting you sob into his chest.

He could just barely make out what you were repeating between sobs. “I’m sorry, Jay! I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. Just tell me what happened.”

You were gripping onto his jacket so tight, your body trembling as you finally answered. “Th-they attacked me…I tried to fight…I d-didn’t want it…”

That he had very clearly understood and he stiffened. “Are you saying-?”

Another sob left your mouth, answering the question for you. Jason held you tighter, shaking with rage. “They’re fucking _dead_. **I’ll kill them for hurting you.** ”

“D-don’t go,” you begged, pulling him closer by his jacket. “I need you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He would stay with you for a while, comforting you and thinking of the best torture methods he knew until he could finally track the bastards down.


	88. Jason Todd: “I’d follow you anywhere.” + “You’re all I think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy, maybe a headcon or something with Jadon using the “all I think about” and “I would follow you anywhere” reader escaped and realize that now they are quite needy of Jason in their life, of Jason is starting to stalk reader :) sorry if I didn’t explained it well, English is not my first language lol"

A few days ago, you left Jason with no explanation. You snuck out of the apartment and took the first bus you could catch out of town. You didn’t look back, feeling almost relieved to get away from his sometimes suffocating behavior.

At the first bus station, about halfway through the trip, you started to feel nervous and the only thing you could think about was Jason. If he were there, you’d feel a little safer. You wondered what he was doing, how he felt when he came home to find you gone. It made a heavy guilt settle in your stomach.

When you finally made it to Central City, you wanted to go back home to him, but you didn’t know what to do since you didn’t have enough money for a bus to Gotham. You had no phone to call him with either since you left it at home. You just wanted to hear his voice and know that everything was okay.

It was the next day before you felt a familiar presence on the way from the corner store to your crappy little motel room. You stopped and looked into the shadows. “You came…”

“You know **I’d follow you anywhere**.” He stepped out of the darkness looking relieved yet frustrated, but you didn’t mind. You were just happy to see him. “ _Why?”_

“I don’t know, I just…I couldn’t do it anymore. Leaving felt like the best option, but ever since I left… **you’re all I think about**.” Tears welled up in your eyes and you quickly wiped them away as they fell. “I’m sorry, Jay. I just want to go home now.”

Jason came closer and wrapped his arms around you, feeling you relax into his embrace. “Let’s go home then.”


	89. Jason Todd: “How could you do this to me?” + “I don’t want to hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""How could you do this to me?" and "I don't want to hurt you." For Damian or Jason 🥺"

The moment you woke up, you knew what happened. You remembered bleeding out and dying in Jason’s arms, fading away into the dark. You were content, happy even. Then you were ripped away from that, struggling in water as someone held you under.

You told Jason you never wanted to be brought back to life like he was. He _swore_ he wouldn’t do it.

You sat up and caught his eye, realizing he’d been sitting in a chair next to the bed and holding your hand. He seemed relieved yet guilty when he looked at you and you were glad.

You yanked your hand out of his hold, feeling angrier the more you thought about it. “ **How could you do this to me?!** ”

“I had to save you. You deserve to be alive.”

“You’re a fucking liar,” you spat. “You didn’t do this for me, you did it for yourself and you know it!” You didn’t even think, you just lashed out, lunging at him and knocking the chair over with him in it.

Jason expected you to be somewhat angry, and hell he deserved it, but you looked ready to kill him. You got one punch in on his jaw and Jason wrapped his arms around you, restraining you as much as he could “Stop! **I don’t want to hurt you**.”

“Too late!” You struggled in his arms, trying to free yourself because all you wanted to do was hit him until he couldn’t get back up. You wanted to hurt him. “I didn’t want this! You lied to me! You promised!”

That was right, Jason _had_ promised, but while it was easy to make that promise while you were still living, being without you changed things. Even if you hated him, even if you were different, at least you were alive.


	90. Jason Todd: “You’re never leaving me.” + “You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my oh my i’m happy for you’ Can you write a Thick Thigh Jason fic with “You're never leaving me." And "You're so beautiful when you're asleep.""

As you came to, your head was pounding and your limbs felt so heavy. You opened your eyes and met a familiar ceiling, one that you used to wake up to every morning. It was the one in the apartment that you and Jason shared.

Well, you shared it until you broke up with him a few weeks earlier.

After nearly two years of dating, Jason’s behavior became too suffocating for you and you ended things. He acted like he understood, but apparently he didn’t because you were back in the place you had recently moved out of, plus you could feel the warmth of his body next to you on the bed. There was a time that you really liked that feeling, but that was over.

You turned your head and ended up looking right into his eyes. He had been staring at you, his head propped up on his hand. “Good morning, princess. **You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep**. I missed that.”

“Jason, what’s going on? What did you do?” You tried to sit up before he carefully pushed you back down by your shoulder.

“I wouldn’t move too much if I were you. It hasn’t worn off yet.” Jason moved his hand from your shoulder and down your arm until he reached your hand, which he wrapped his own around. “When you broke up with me, I _really_ tried to let you go. We both know you deserve better than me. I couldn’t do it though. I couldn’t keep going without you.”

You wanted to pull your hand away, you wanted to run once the drug wore off, but you knew what Jason was capable of. If he wanted you to stay there, you had no choice in the matter. “If you take me back home right now, I won’t tell anyone-”

“(Y/N), you _are_ home. **You’re never leaving me** again.”


	91. Jason Todd: “Stop lying to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy can you write a blurb with Jason saying the “Stop lying to me!” Prompt? TY!"

Several months ago, you were in a really bad car accident which ended up giving you amnesia. Everything before that night was completely blank, but thankfully you had Jason to help you through. You didn’t remember him even though he was your husband, and you kept hoping that you would begin to recover soon so you could have those memories.

Over time though, you started to remember bits and pieces of life before. Sometimes you would see a man, one who was definitely not the one you knew to be your husband. Or you would see a house that was totally different than the one you lived in with Jason.

He had told you before to let him know if you started to recall things, but you weren’t so sure it was a good idea. Something told you that you couldn’t trust him, even though he seemed perfectly fine and had been caring for you for months.

That turned out to be the right thing to do when you had a nightmare one night. The dream was vivid, far too real to be something your imagination conjured up. It was Jason killing the man who kept appearing in your memories, in the same house that felt so familiar.That nightmare cemented that fact that things weren’t what they seemed.

“You’re not my husband,” you stated while sitting at the table with Jason, your breakfast breakfast untouched.

“Of course I am,” Jason lied with ease. Maybe because he considered you his even when you were with that asshole.

You quickly stood up, knocking your chair over onto the floor. “ **Stop lying to me**. I’ve started remembering things. I was with someone else…and you killed him. You killed my real husband.”

“Boyfriend, actually. I never would’ve let him _marry_ you.” Jason stood up too and you backed away. “He would’ve made you so miserable, but I’ve made you happy these past few months, haven’t I?”

“You did that by lying to me. You…you gave me my brain injury, didn’t you? You messed with my head. You’re _crazy._ ” You bolted to the front door and tried to yank open the handle, wanting to get as far away from this as possible. It wouldn’t budge. Jason always said the extra security was for your protection, but you never imagined it was actually to keep you inside. “Let me out!”

Jason’s arms wrapped around you and pulled you away from the door, then you felt a slight pinch in your neck. As you faded out, you heard him call someone on his cell phone. “I need you to do it again.”


	92. Jason Todd: “Let’s run away together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Let's run away together" with jason and dicks darling who is in love with him. Jason taking her and running away cause dick is like /that/ if you want to add dick trying to get her back but I want happy fluffy eloping for jason and the darling. -🦊"

Jason always came to visit you when Dick was gone. He was the one break you had from the monster who had you trapped, the only person who kept you sane, and you _loved_ him.

You knew he would be angry the moment he looked at you, the nasty cuts and bruises on your face making what Dick did before he left very obvious. Usually your injuries were less noticable or under the clothes so he didn’t know how bad it really was, just that his brother was a huge asshole to you while he kept you captive.

As soon as you heard the soft tap on the window, you slid it open and leaned out, seeing Jason. “Hey…”

Jason took off his helmet and reached out to touch your face, just underneath one of the injuries that you had bandaged before he arrived. You could feel the anger rolling off of him and you knew he was imagining doing worse to Dick.

You put your hand over his and squeezed it slightly in reassurance. “It’s alright, Jay.”

“No, it’s not. You could’ve told me and I would’ve-Fuck!” Jason looked away, ashamed that he hadn’t seen the extent of it earlier. He knew Dick was bad, but he had clearly hit you several times that night. He wondered how many times he’d visited after Dick abused you without even noticing.

Since he met you for the first time he’d always had an idea, something he never brought up, but this seemed like the perfect time. “How about we get out of Gotham? You and me. We can go wherever you want and we never have to come back here.”

It would be nice, you had to admit that, but it sounded impossible. “Jason, you know Dick won’t just let me go. And what about the family? You guys all have that agreement-”

“I don’t care about the family, and I can handle Dick. Besides, I broke the agreement the first night I came to visit you. You deserve better than this, (Y/N).”

For a moment you just looked at him. He seemed serious, like he really was ready to throwaway everything else in his life to make sure you were safe. Maybe that was what love was really like, not the things that Dick called love.

“Okay. **Let’s run away together**.”

A year later, you sat at the table in your modest little home, a secluded place far away from Gotham. You watched your husband make breakfast with a fond smile, knowing that you made the right decision.


	93. Jason Todd: “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""I've been waiting for this for so long" with Jason please?"

You couldn’t contain your smile as you woke up and saw that you were in a strange bedroom. When you sat up, you felt a tug on your wrist and giggled when you realized you had been cuffed to the headboard. It finally happened.

Jason came in to check on you, not expecting you to be full on grinning when you first woke up. “(Y/N)?”

You turned that smile towards him, nearly jumping up to greet him before you remembered the cuff. “Wow, you finally did it! I’ve noticed you watching me for a while, but I didn’t know if you’d ever do anything more than that.”

Jason was stunned to say the least. You knew that he was following and watching the whole time and you didn’t seem to care at all. You looked happy even, which was great because he had expected some resistance from you at first.

“ **I’ve been waiting for this for so long**. Especially once I realized the handsome guy from the library was the one watching.”

“You knew I was following you and you were just _okay_ with it?” Jason asked as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t acknowledge that you called him handsome, but it did put a slight smirk on his face.

His closeness made your cheeks heat up. Even though the two of you only talked a few times at the library, you had quickly developed a crush. He had a great taste in literature and he was gorgeous, so how could you resist? “Yeah. I know it’s dangerous when things like that happen in Gotham, but I had a feeling that you weren’t going to hurt me. In fact, I feel safer with you around.”

“That’s all I want, for you to be safe. It’s why I brought you here.”

“My hero,” you said as you leaned in towards him, your gaze flickering to his lips then back to his eyes. “But I hope that’s not the only reason I’m here.”

Jason took the hint and closed the space, pressing his lips to yours. You wrapped one arm around his neck since the other was still cuffed and deepened the kiss. You didn’t worry too much about it though once his hands were on your hips. After all, your dreams were coming true and nothing could ruin that for you.


	94. Rick Tyler: “You have to hold on. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""You have to hold on. Please." with rick from stargirl"

You weren’t even supposed to be there.

You weren’t a hero like your boyfriend or your friends, just a normal person caught in the middle of a fight between the JSA and ISA. Rick was too far away from you when Artemis aimed her crossbow right at you and shot a bolt into your chest.

Everything just stopped in that moment as you fell to the ground and Rick ran over, Yolanda stepping in to fight Artemis. He dropped to his knees next to you, immediately seeing the blood leak from the wound as well as your mouth. This couldn’t be real. _This couldn’t be happening._

He reached out to Beth through the comms while he kept pressure on the wound. More blood poured out over your chest and stained the concrete, a small puddle forming beneath you. “Ri-” You couldn’t even finish saying his name without coughing.

“Don’t talk, okay? Beth’s coming.”

You shook your head, another wave of blood forcing its way out of your mouth. You knew you weren’t going to make it out of this. Your body was too numb, your vision was too dim. This was it. You managed to put your hand over his and give it a light squeeze.

“ **You have to hold on. Please.** ” Rick knew it was really bad, he knew there was a very slim chance of you making it, but he couldn’t just give up on you. _You_ never gave up on _him_.

Beth was finally able to get to you and she looked over you with the goggles. She didn’t need Chuck’s help to see that you weren’t going to survive this, but he confirmed that you were losing far too much blood. Tears left her eyes and got caught underneath the goggles. “Rick, they’re not going to-”

“Don’t say it!” He cut her off a little too harshly. You couldn’t leave him too, not after his parents did.

You proved her right when you gave him one last little smile before you breathed your last breath and your head lolled to the side. Beth sobbed as Chuck told her your heart stopped beating, but Rick was filled with nothing except for rage. You had helped him calm down a lot when you were together and now you were _gone_.

Without you, he saw red again.


	95. Rick Tyler: “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” + “Please come back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Rick tyler from stargirl “did you really think i wouldn’t find you” and “please come back” thank you 🥺"

Parties weren’t really your thing, but whenever Cindy Burman threw a party, nearly everyone showed up. That included you and your boyfriend Rick, since he always supplied the alcohol.

You stuck by him the whole time, his arm wrapped around your waist as he held a cup of alcohol in the other hand. He preferred to stay around the edges and out of the crowd just like you, so you really didn’t mind it at all. You took a sip of your own drink and smiled at him, slightly bobbing your head to the music.

Rick gave you a soft smile in return until you both heard someone call your name over the music. It was a guy from your English class, but you couldn’t quite recall his name. You were polite as he talked to you and he even tried to talk to Rick, who acted very cold. Your boyfriend had been very tense since the other boy came over and you knew he wasn’t happy.

Moments later, Rick let go of you and pushed his way through the crowd, disappearing in the sea of people. The longer that guy talked to you the angrier he got, and he didn’t want to be that way around you. He had the overwhelming need to punch something and imagine it was that asshole’s face.

Did he not realize that you and Rick were together? Was he trying to take you away?

Rick found himself in Cindy’s backyard, the music getting quieter once he was no longer inside. He gravitated towards the first thing he saw that wouldn’t break if he punched it, which also happened to be solid wood. That was something he was used to hitting, but the impact still hurt and left him with bloody knuckles.

You weren’t as strong or intimidating as Rick could be, so you had a harder time getting through all the people, especially since you weren’t sure if he went out of the front or back. After a bit of asking around, you ended up in the backyard in time to catch Rick throwing another punch.

“Rick!” You called out as you ran over to him, grabbing his arm to keep him from hurting himself even more. “Please stop.”

“Why do you care? I’m surprised you even realized I was gone.” It was something that just slipped out, but he didn’t mean it. He knew you were the only person in the damn town that really cared about him, even when he was like this.

“Of course I did. **Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?** ” You carefully took his hands and frowned as you looked over his split and bloody knuckles. “You know I hate when you hit things like this, Rick. Especially over something so silly. You know you’re the only one for me.”

“I know,” he said quietly, your words and gentle touch calming him down a little. He still wanted to punch the guy though.

“ **Please come back** inside with me. Maybe Cindy has a first aid kid somewhere-”

“Let’s just go home…” Home meaning your house of course, not his, especially since his uncle was probably there.

You smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Home it is then.”


	96. Rick Tyler: “You make everything better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "For the 2.5k celebration- “you make everything better” for rick tyler and cindy burman (separate) from stargirl. If you can only do one person per request then just rick sorry! Congratulations on 2.5k :)"

You and Rick had known each other for nearly as long as you could remember. The two of you weren’t friends, but since Blue Valley was so small there was only one school of each type, which meant every kid your age at least knew of one another. Rick was the troublemaker, the delinquent, and you were painfully shy. No one would have thought the two of you would end up together, least of all you.

Through all those years, you had no idea just how much Rick noticed you. He thought about you often, and he protected you if someone tried to bully you. It got to the point that anyone else would say he was obsessed. It wasn’t until sophomore year that he finally asked you out, having become a little more confident once he became part of the JSA as Hourman. Beth’s constant encouragement/pestering helped with that too.

Even though he had a newfound family and the promise of revenge against the ISA to help him along, he wasn’t perfect. He still got angry and had the awful urge to hit things, and his uncle kept trying to bring out the worst in him all the time. But now he had you, and you were what kept him calmer than ever. Rick loved you, he really did, he just found it hard to voice his feelings. He never said it out loud, but you knew it from the way he acted with you.

Rick had his arms wrapped around you to keep you close as the two of you sat together in the back seat of the Mustang. He had finally finished the work on the car a few weeks earlier and decided to take you out for a ride once he got his license. After a while of driving, the two of you decided to park for a little bit.

It was nice to get away from his uncle and all the trouble in Blue Valley for a while and spend some time with you. He supposed that sense comfort and contentment you gave him was why the words slipped out. “I love you.”

Once Rick realize what he said, he tensed, fearing your reaction. Someone like you loving someone like him seemed impossible, yet he wasn’t sure how he’d handle it if you didn’t feel the same, or worse, dumped him.

Only instead of pulling away, you smiled up at him, the warmth melting that icy cold grip on his heart. “And I love you.”

You had just said you loved him too and he should’ve been happy, but he couldn’t help the doubt. “You make my life better, **you make everything better** , but what do I even do for you?”

“You make my life better too, Rick. You make me happy.”

The honesty in your words had him overwhelmed as you leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, one that made his heart beat a little faster. Your smile remained as you broke the kiss and snuggled against him again. The two of you stayed there for a while, enjoying it all just a bit longer before he had to take you back home.


	97. Dick Grayson: “Don’t say that.” + “Stop lying to me.” + “No one else will ever love you like I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Stop lying to me and dont say that with Dick?"  
> "Pretty please Dick Grayson with “Stop lying to me!“ Y “No one else will ever love you like I do.”"

“I can’t do this anymore, Dick. I’m done.” You’d been arguing with him nonstop for a few hours and you were just sick and tired of all of it.

“ **Don’t say that**. You’re being ridiculous,” Dick said as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, _I’m_ the one being ridiculous.” It all started when you saw him getting _way_ too close with Kori. You confronted him about it and he said it never happened. He just brushed you off as being crazy when you knew what you saw. “Just **stop lying to me** and tell me how long it’s been going on. It’s that simple.”

“ _Nothing. Happened_. Get over it.”

“Whatever. I’m leaving.” You brushed past him, ready to get your bag and fill it with some clothes. All of your other stuff could wait until later when you came back with a friend. Before you could get too far, Dick grabbed your upper arm and yanked you back, slamming you against the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he growled, glaring hard enough that he probably could’ve burned a hole through your head.

His hard grip on your arm made you wince. “Why would I stay? Dick, you’ve been cheating on me and you don’t even have the decency to admit it. So _fuck you_.”

In an instant, his hands were wrapped around your throat, squeezing tight. You clawed at his hands and they wouldn’t budge. Dick had been a little rough with you a few times, but never like this. “ **No one else will ever love you like I do.** You know that, right?”

He paused as if he expected you to give any other answer but a choked noise. He gripped your neck tighter until black spots began to show up in your vision, then he threw you to the floor, leaving you gasping for air.

“Yeah, you do. And that’s why you’re not fucking leaving.”


	98. Dick Grayson: “I want to break up.” + “Don’t make me do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dont make me do that + I want to break up - with yandere Dick?"

When you and Dick first started dating, things were great. He was charming, kind, funny, and very handsome. You felt lucky to be with him and that someone like him would have an interest in you.

After a while though, things began to change. He got jealous easily, causing the two of you to argue a lot. He would accuse you of things and generally treat you terribly. Dick hadn’t put his hands on you, but there were moments that you thought it was a real possibility.

Everyone warned you to get away from him early on, those close to you seeing hints of what he really was. At least they were close to you before your relationship with Dick pushed them all away. You wanted things with him to be over. You wanted to move out and get away from his bullshit so you could start to get your life back.

“ **I want to break up** ,” you said suddenly during an argument about you apparently looking at some guy while you were out with him. At this point, you wondered if he was projecting things onto you. He and Kori seemed awfully close after all…

“What did you say?” Dick’s whole demeanor shifted and he looked so much angrier than before. It made you tremble and your stomach dropped, but you couldn’t back down now.

“I’m done. I’m breaking up with you.”

“No, you’re not,” he replied simply. You tried to argue, but he grabbed your chin, keeping your mouth shut. “If you try to leave me, I’ll break your legs so you can’t. **Don’t make me do that**.”

It was plain to see in his bright blue eyes that he meant every word. Tears welled up in your eyes, partially from what he said, but also the pain in your face where he was gripping you too hard. You couldn’t reply, so you nodded as best as you could.

Dick loosened his hold on you and his scowl turned to a smile, though you could still see the ice in his eyes. “I’m glad we understand each other. Now I think you have some apologizing to do after saying something so terrible…”


	99. Dick Grayson: “I’m sorry I scared you.” + “Tell me you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What about Dick being really really brutal and abusive piece of shit, only to suddenly realize that he really messed up with "I'm sorry I scared you." And "Tell me you love me.""

Dick always got so angry at smallest things. You tried your best to avoid triggering him in any way, but it was impossible. Basically anything you did was going to piss him off.

On that particular day, one of his brothers had spoken to you. That was it. It was enough to have him screaming at you when he got you back home, saying that you probably wanted to fuck all of his brothers instead. That wasn’t true, in fact you knew better than to think you could ever be with anyone other than Dick as long as he was alive.

It had him angry enough to eventually have you on the floor, his hands wrapped around your throat and squeezing too tight. Tears ran down your temples as you pulled at his wrists, but he wouldn’t budge. If anything, he put on more pressure as he listened to you struggle for air. Eventually your fighting slowed and he thought you must have finally given up.

At least until your eyes shut and your body went limp.

Dick’s rage slowly cleared and he let go of your neck, seeing just how still you were. “No no no no no,” he mumbled as he picked you up in his arms, watching the dark purple bruises form on your skin. He felt for your pulse and thankfully it was still there, just slower.

Dick stayed on the floor, holding you and wondering if he went too far this time. Thankfully you woke up an hour or so later, your hand instantly going to your tender neck. When you looked at Dick, you were surprised to see that he wasn’t angry, he was more…remorseful.

“I…I really thought thought you weren’t going to stop this time. I was so scared.” Your voice was hoarse and you cringed at the soreness in your throat. It hurt, but at least you were alive.

“ **I’m sorry I scared you**. I just got so angry…” Dick held you closer, burying his face in your neck. He never acted like this after getting upset. _Ever_. You realize that he must have been as afraid as you were that he would kill you. “You still love me, right? **Tell me you love me**.”

Dick wasn’t going to be like this forever, so you wanted to make it last as long as possible, even if you had to lie. “I love you. I forgive you.”


	100. Dick Grayson: “You’re insane.” + “You disgust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, congrats on your 2.5k followers 🎉 You deserve it 💖 May I request "You are insane" with Dick? I also would like to ask you why you write Dick as an utter monster. I am not aggressively questioning your portrait of him, I am just curious. ❤ Your writing is amazing Kisses 😚"  
> "“You disgust me.” & “You’re insane.” with cop! Dick"

You really believed Dick was protecting you.

Someone had been stalking you for months and finally broke into your apartment one night. Dick was the one that responded to the call. He comforted you and made you feel safe, seeming like a genuinely good guy. He was the main officer on your protective detail afterwards, and you were glad for it.

It wasn’t until much later that you realized Dick was the one who has been stalking you and that the detail wasn’t real, he’d been doing that all on his own. He was even behind the murder of your boyfriend.

You finally confronted him about it, kicking yourself for not seeing the signs much sooner. “It was you this whole time. You stalked me, you broke into my house, you killed my boyfriend…”

“You don’t understand. I did it because I love you,” he said, moving closer to you. “And I know you love me too.”

“No, I don’t. **You’re insane**. You’re a _murderer_.” You stepped back to keep away from him, but he quickly closed the distance and trapped you against the wall.

“You don’t mean that. Take it back.” Dick put his hand on your throat and pinned you to the wall. “You love me.”

“ **You disgust me**. I’ll never love you.”

“I guess I’ll have to make you love me then.” And that was the last thing you heard before Dick punched you in the face, knocking you out cold.


	101. Dick Grayson: “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” + “I am not losing you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats!! How about “Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" And “I am not losing you again!" With Dick, like perhaps she runs away and finds her and just dick being an asshole😭"

You actually thought you might be able to get away this time. Usually Dick would track you down within the hour and take you back for your punishment, but this time it had been a couple of hours. It was so long that you were almost able to clear the city.

Then someone grabbed you and slammed you against the nearest wall, and you were met with Dick’s angry blue eyes. One of his hands wrapped around your throat while the other was against the wall right next to your head. No one acknowledged what he was doing, no one cared. It was Gotham after all.

“ **Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?** ” He practically growled, sending shivers down your spine.

You knew Dick, which meant you were aware that it was a bad idea to push his buttons too much, so you gave a simple answer. “Yes.”

“This is, what, the sixth time? And you never learn. I’ll always find you, wherever you run to.” Dick’s grip got a little tighter as he spoke, but you were still able to reply.

“I’m sorry…”

“You will be.” Dick let go of your neck and grabbed your wrist, dragging you back to where he parked the car. “ **I’m not losing you again**. I’ll make sure of it this time.”

You didn’t like the sound of that at all.


	102. Damian Wayne: “There’s no one like you.” + “We were made for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi!! Can you do “ There is no one like you” and “ We were made for each other” with Damian :)"

As long as you had known Damian, another senior at Gotham Academy, he was always kind to you. With everyone else he was cold and no one understood what made you special, least of all you. Even though you really liked him, you had no idea of Damian’s true feelings for you, what he had been hiding inside since he met you at ten years old.

Not until the day you woke up in Wayne Manor for the first time, the room you were in looking like that of an artist. Once Damian walked in it made sense since you often saw him sketching, not realizing he was always sketching you. What didn’t make sense was why you were there at all. You should’ve been scared, and you were a little, but it mostly just had you confused.

“What’s going on, Damian?”

Damian sat on the edge of the bed and took your hand in both of his. “You’re finally home, Beloved. I always knew **we were made for each other** , and now we can be together.”

You had to admit, even though the situation was strange, his hands felt right with yours and you _had_ always liked the sound of being with him. But it felt too good to be true. “I don’t understand. You took me away and brought me here, but there are so many other people like me. There’s way better out there. So why me?”

“Because I’ve loved you since the day we met. **There is no one like you** , Beloved. There never will be.”

“You…love me?”

“I do.” Damian brought your hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, making your cheeks heat up. “I always will.”


	103. Damian Wayne: “I’m not losing you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do “Im not loosing you again!” With Damian please btw I love your blog 💜"

Ever since Damian made the deal with his grandfather and brought you back, things were different. In general, you had expected things to change since Damian was no longer Robin and was once again being groomed to take over the League. You just didn’t think Damian would be different with _you_.

Your boyfriend had always been protective before, of course he was. The nature of his job and the city you lived in together were both very dangerous so it made sense. But when you came back, it got worse.

Damian rarely ever let you leave the chambers you shared with him, and while it was spacious and had some things to occupy your time, you wished for more than just those four walls. You wanted to interact with people and go outside to experience some fresh air more than once in a blue moon. You missed the family too, since you had gotten close with them once you started dating Damian.

As you laid in your boyfriend’s arms after a long day, you shifted to look up at him. “Dami, can we go outside tomorrow?”

He met your eyes for a moment before looking away. “No, Beloved. It’s not safe.”

“Please? I’ve been back for four months and I’ve only left this room twice. If it’s really not safe, you’ll protect me.”

“We both know I’ve failed at that before.”

“Dami…”

Damian looked you right in the eyes, holding you a little tighter. “Beloved, **I am _not_ losing you again**.”

The words had a sense of finality and you knew better than to keep trying to argue. You settled in his arms again, wondering what the point was of a second life if he was going to have you spend it locked away.


	104. Damian Wayne: “It hurts.” + “I’m sorry I scared you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do “it hurts” and “I’m sorry I scared you for Damian Wayne? -🌞"

After everything Damian told you about his mother, you never wanted to meet her. It was just your luck though that Talia happened to come to Gotham, and she didn’t like it one bit that Damian was in love with someone so ‘weak and pathetic’.

That was how you ended up being run through with a sword. You were sure you were going to die, that Damian’s devastated and terrified face would be the last thing you ever saw as you bled out onto your floor.

You woke up with a dull pain in your abdomen, a soft mattress underneath you. There was the quiet beeping of a monitor as you opened your eyes to look around the room. It was Damian’s old room in Wayne Manor.

A hand was wrapped around yours and you turned to see Damian sitting in a chair next to the bed. His eyes had dark circles underneath and you wondered if he’d slept at all. Once he realized you were awake though, a smile lit up his face. “You’re finally awake. How do you feel, beloved?”

“ **It hurts** , but I’ll be okay.” You smiled back at him and gave his hand a little squeeze.

Damian lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles gently. “I…I thought you wouldn’t make it…”

“I’m here, Dami. You saved me. **I’m sorry I scared you**.” You thought of your would be murderer. “What happened to your mother?” Part of you already knew the answer, but it was confirmed when he looked away from you for a moment.

“I took care of it. I couldn’t let her go. She would have kept trying to take you away from me.”

“Nothing can take me away from you, Dami.”


	105. Damian Wayne: “You made me this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do 'you made me this way' with either Damian or (if you're ok with it) Jon Kent? Thank you I love you're writing!"

Damian started out so perfect. He was always a gentleman, always supportive and loving. You never suspected that there was anything wrong with him. It wasn’t until you were dating him for a year that you found out why any new friend you made disappeared. You always assumed it something wrong with you, leaving him to reassure you.

Now you knew the truth, since Damian couldn’t exactly deny the fact that he was in your friend’s house and kneeling over their body, his suit splattered with blood. “Beloved, I-”

“Damian, what did you do?” He knew he was really in trouble the moment he heard his full name. “Have you…have you done this to all of my friends?”

“I had to do it to protect you. None of these people were good for you.” Damian started to reach out to you, but you flinched away. “I did this for you.”

You trembled as he came closer, backing you up against the wall. He didn’t look much like the man you loved anymore, he was something else entirely. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m in love with you. **You made me this way** , beloved. It’s all because of you.” Damian reached up to touch your cheek and the scent of blood made your stomach turn. “Now let’s go home and try to forget about this, alright?”

As if you could ever forget.


	106. Damian Wayne: “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Congrats on the 2.5k followers!! 🥳 for the prompt requests can you do “will you marry me” with damian 🥺"

Damian had been trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you to marry him. He just wanted to do something that was worthy of you, maybe over a very fancy dinner at your favorite restaurant, or on a lavish vacation. He already had the ring, that was something he picked out long ago, he only needed to give it to you somehow.

The two of you laid in bed together on a rare lazy morning, your head on Damian’s chest and your limbs tangled with his. He would happily die in that moment with you laying comfortably in his arms. As he listened to your breathing, he thought about the proposal again, and this moment seemed pretty damned perfect. It felt right.

“Beloved?”

You moved so you could look up at him, giving him a sleepy smile. “Yeah, Dami?”

The smile warmed his heart as he reached up to hold your cheek, feeling even more fondness when you leaned into his palm. “I have a question to ask you. Something I’ve been thinking about for a long while…”

“What is it?”

Damian carefully and reluctantly maneuvered himself out of your embrace and reached into his night stand, pulling out the little blue box. You knew what was happening as soon as you saw the box, but it was confirmed when he got down on one knee on the floor and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring you had ever seen.

His deep green eyes looked into yours as he finally asked the question. “ **Will you marry me?** ”

You grinned wide and leaned over the edge of the bed, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips then more on his face. Damian’s cheeks heated up, and while he had a good idea of your answer, he still needed to hear it. “Does that mean yes, Beloved?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Dami.” You kissed him once more as he slid the ring on your finger. You urged him to get back in the bed and he climbed in again, wrapping you up in his arms. He smiled down at you, his future spouse, his love, his life, and he knew it had been the right thing, because every moment is perfect when it’s with you.


	107. Damian Wayne: “Did you really think I wouldnt find you?” + “You’re never leaving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "im emotionally invested in the damian fic where he keeps the reader captive soo “did you really think i wouldnt find you?” and “you’re never leaving me” for the prompt request?"

After Dick left, Damian picked you up and carried you to the bed. You knew it was pointless to fight him physically, and you could already see how upset he was with you. He never used to be like this, but you’d already mourned the loss of your Dami a long time ago.

“ **Did you really think I wouldn’t find you** , Beloved?”

Silence would get you nowhere and you wanted this over with as soon as possible so he would leave you alone. “No, I just wanted to go outside and get away from you for a while.”

That visibly struck a nerve and you were glad to see it. It was still amazing to you that you went from loving him intensely to hating his guts so quickly, but it was entirely his fault. All of this was his doing.

“I’ve given you everything, yet you still ran from me,” he said bitterly. “I am only trying to keep you and our child safe.”

“Whatever you say, Damian.” You managed to wait until you were turned away to roll your eyes and you curled up on your side to sleep, leaving no space behind you for him to lay. The thought of him holding you at night still made you sick.

Damian didn’t speak, but you heard the sound of metal clinking together. It wasn’t until he grabbed your leg that you realized what he was doing, and he had the shackle around your ankle before you could even react. The chain was barely long enough for you to walk more than a few feet from the bed.

“ **You are _never_ leaving me** again.”


	108. Damian Wayne: “Don’t you love me?” + “Don’t say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You deserve it!! Would you do a “don’t you love me” and “don’t say that” with a hurt/angry Damian"

You and Damian had been together for a few years and the longer you were with him, the more his behavior started to bother you. He’d been going too far lately, being too jealous snd possessive, and you couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m breaking up with you, Damian,” you finally told him, feeling a weight lift off of your shoulders.

Damian instantly froze and you could see the hurt in his eyes. “ **Don’t say that.** ”

It made you feel a twinge of guilt, but you had to stand your ground. “I’m sorry, but I just think it’s best for us to end this.”

“Don’t you love me? You always say that you do, so why are you doing this?”

“I do love you, but I’m tired, Damian. We’ve talked about your behavior before and you never actually do anything to change.”

“I _can_ change, Beloved.” He reached out to you and you pulled away, causing him even more pain.

“I’m sorry…”

And with that, you left Damian alone. His sadness soon turned to anger, at himself for pushing you away and at you for giving up so easily. He would fix it though, he had to, because you were soulmates. You didn’t understand yet, but you would. He was sure of it.


	109. Damian Wayne: “Don’t make me do this.” + “You make everything better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""Don't make me do this." with “you make everything better” for our Damian Wayne 🥺"

Damian was your best friend, the one person who was always there for you, but you never expected this. You found him in your apartment and before you could even question it, you were losing consciousness and falling into his arms. Later you woke up to him telling you that you were soulmates, two people meant to be together forever. You didn’t agree.

“Please calm down, Beloved,” he said soothingly, but it didn’t work for you.

“Take me home, Damian! Let me go!” You pulled against your cuffs hard, not caring how much it hurt your wrists. This wasn’t what you wanted.

“No, you have to stay here. I need to keep you safe.” Damian pulled out a syringe. “If you don’t stop fighting I will have to use this.”

“I’ll never stop fighting. This is _wrong_!”

“ **Don’t make me do this**.”

You struggled against the chains again, flinching at the pain. “ _Let me go!_ ”

Damian easily held you down and jabbed the needle into your neck, the drug quickly taking effect and making you weak. You wanted to keep fighting, but your limbs became so heavy. He laid down next to you and you didn’t have the strength to move away as he wrapped his arms around you.

“I know it’s confusing right now, but I love you. **You make everything better** and I want to do the same for you. I want you to be happy, Beloved.”

You doubted any of it was really about you, but you couldn’t speak to argue. All you could do was lay there in his embrace until you blacked out.


	110. Tim Drake: “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "can you do the “will you marry me?” with a criminal reader and tim? basically, the reader proposed to tim as a distraction because he was chasing them. (largely inspired by that one comic panel of spidey and black cat)"

Tim had been doing this with you a for a long time. He’d find you and chase you, and you would run. He would never catch you though. It was a cat and mouse game that would put Bruce and Selina to shame.

Of course, you always did your best to get his attention on purpose. You loved teasing the hero, letting him think he was close before getting away at the last second. He was fun to play with.

But this time, he was a little too close for comfort.

You thought fast as you hopped over to another roof, stopping in your tracks and turning to face him. Tim stopped short of you, confused but unable to say anything before you dropped to one knee and took his hand. “Red Robin, **will you marry me**?”

Tim’s cheeks turned bright red below his domino mask and he smiled. He hadn’t been chasing you this whole time for purely professional reasons, but he didn’t think you knew that. He was more interested in you asking the question, not the fact that it made _no_ sense. “Really? Y-”

Suddenly, you hit him right in the knee, the armor in his suit not quite enough to completely protect him from the blow you dealt. You quickly stood up, grinning as he fell to his uninjured knee. “I can’t believe you fell for that!”

And you were off, leaving him to watch you run away from him. Tim didn’t worry though. You always showed up again.


	111. Tim Drake: “You’re everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hey! could you please do the “you’re everything to me” prompt with a like lovesick yan! tim drake? tysm💜"

For years, you and Tim had been really close friends. You were practically inseparable, spending most of your available time together. The two of you supported each other through everything, and you even knew about his secret identity. You didn’t think anything was wrong, you _loved_ your best friend.

Then you found the pictures, all of you in different settings and states of undress. You asked Tim why the hell he had them and he avoided that question. He never wanted you to find out about this.

“Oh my god. Everyone warned me about you and I should’ve listened.” You shook your head, your hands shaking as you gathered up all the photos. Knowing Tim, he probably had copies hidden, but you just wanted to get out of there.

You tried to brush past Tim before he grabbed your arm just hard enough to make you stop. “Wait, please don’t go. I can explain.”

“I don’t want you to explain. I want to leave. Let me go.”

“I can’t do that,” he said softly, his hand not budging. “ **You’re everything to me**. I love you so much. I’ve _always_ loved you, but couldn’t tell you. I didn’t know if you felt the same way…”

“I did, but this-” You held up the pictures “-is wrong. It’s disgusting and I can’t be here knowing you took them.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go. I love you too much to lose you.”

Tim’s grip on you got tighter and that was when you realized that he really had no intention of letting you leave.


	112. Ra's Al Ghul: “No one else will ever love you like I do.” + “Who are you to decide what’s best for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ""No one else will ever love you like I do." And “who are you to decide what’s best for me?” Would be interesting with Ra’s if your willing to write for him"

You never expected your life to go in this direction. You were supposed to finish college, find a career, and maybe even get married and have a family. Whatever you did, it was meant to be your choice. Instead, you were the chosen partner to the head of the League of Assassins, Ra’s al Ghul.

According to Ra’s, he had been in Gotham dealing with Batman when you caught his eye and he had to have you. His men took you and brought you to Nanda Parbat, where you’d been living ever since. Not a day went by where you didn’t resent him. Sure, he gave you everything you could ever want, that just didn’t include your freedom.

Usually you kept it all inside, knowing that fighting this powerful man could only lead to bad things. Not that Ra’s had never hurt you, he just locked you away when you pushed him too far. Being forced into that room again wasn’t appealing at all, but you could only take it for so long.

When he told you he was leaving for Gotham, you asked him to take you with him. You hadn’t been off of the island since he took you and you were desperate to see your home. It wasn’t like you were stupid enough to run away from him, you knew he would find you right away if you did. You just missed Gotham.

But Ra’s refused flat out, telling you that you were safer on Nanda Parbat, that it was the best thing for you.

It was one simple thing after so long and he couldn’t even grant you that? “ **Who are you to decide what’s best for me?** If you actually loved me as much as you claim, you wouldn’t keep me locked up here all the time.”

The few League members that were in the room became tense, since none of them would ever talk back to Ra’s that way. If any of them did it, they would be dead, but you were an entirely different story.

Ra’s closed the distance between you and laid his hand on your cheek. “I know you still do not understand, Beloved, but **no one else will ever love you like I do**. That is why I must keep you safe. You will not be accompanying me.”

A tear of frustration slipped down your cheek and he wiped it away. You began to wonder if it might be time to give up on ever leaving that place.


	113. John Constantine: “You’re never leaving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do “you’re never leaving me” and “you make everything better” with John Constantine? Please and thank you!-🥰"

John had gotten careless. Sloppy.

The first few months he kept you locked up in that damned house, he hid anything you could possibly use to escape or hurt yourself. Once he started becoming distracted with his little team of time travelers and the possibility of helping Astra, you began to fall to the wayside a bit. As long as he knew you were in the house, he didn’t seem concerned.

When he left a knife lying around after a spell he did for the Legends, you saw your chance. You knew you wouldn’t be able to throw him off of your trail if you escaped, and you surely couldn’t kill him, but there was another option. After being imprisoned in that house for so long and manipulated by a conniving bastard, you were just tired of it all.

You doubted he would actually care enough to try and bring you back. You were just a toy to him. That was a comfort as you dug the knife into your wrist and dragged it down your forearm, repeating it on the other.

A bright light shined in your eyes as they opened and you thought for a moment you might be in heaven. That would be nice, since John surely wasn’t going there. But you caught the smell of cigarette smoke and you knew that wasn’t the case.

You looked around the room as your eyes adjusted, realizing you were in some sleek, metallic room with technology you’d never seen. You definitely weren’t in the house anymore, but the Waverider, the time traveling ship that John had mentioned.

When you looked at your arms, there was no sign of what you had done. Of course he couldn’t just let you go. He must have healed you before you could bleed out completely.

“I was wondering when you’d finally wake up.”

You stiffened at the familiar voice and turned to see him leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette between his fingers. “John…”

“You really thought I’d let you die, love? You should know by now that **you’re never leaving me**.”

At his words, you slumped against the chair and focused on the ceiling, holding back tears. Maybe he was right. Maybe there really was no way out.


	114. Gar Logan: “Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?” + “Don’t make me do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I know Gar is not so popular, but If you could a "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" With "Don't make me do this.""

You ran through the streets of San Francisco, pushing your way through groups of people on the sidewalk. You didn’t care how pissed off they got, you just needed to get as far away from Titans Tower as possible before _he_ found you.

Gar had kept you in the tower for months, all with the help of his friends, and you were finally able to get away. After so long of pretending and getting him to lower his guard, you ran at the first opening. Knowing what he and his friends could do, you didn’t have much of a chance unless you put some distance between you.

Suddenly, there was a green dog in front of you, looking at you with sad eyes. You skidded to a stop and turned around, but you bumped right into Dick. He grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you into a nearby alley as Gar followed.

Gar turned back into a human, thankfully wearing his costume. He closed the distance between you and you saw that his eyes were just as pitiful when he was human as they were when he was a dog. “ **Did you really think I wouldn’t find you?** ”

“I _hoped_.”

“Come on, let’s go home. Please.”

You knew he had you, especially since Dick was there, but you didn’t want to go down without any resistance. “No, I don’t want to.”

“Just come home with me, babe. I don’t want to hurt you. **Don’t make me do this,** ” Gar pleaded, tears in his eyes. He never wanted to hurt you. _Ever_. All he wanted was to keep you safe.

You clenched your fist and wound your arm back, but before you could punch him, you felt a sting in your neck. Everything started to wobble and get blurry as you went limp. Gar caught you in his arms and picked you up bridal style, the guilt over drugging you making him feel sick.

“Let’s get you home, okay?”


	115. Roman Sionis: “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” + “You disgust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long” and “you disgust me” with Black Mask. Could you include him beating his darling, please?"

Roman Sionis was the most powerful crime boss in Gotham and what he wanted, he got. Unfortunately, that included you. He saw you at his club one night and had to have you.

You woke up in his penthouse about a week after that night dressed in some ridiculous clothes. And there was Roman, watching you. “ **I’ve been waiting for this for so long**. The perfect addition to my collection.”

Ever since that day, you’d been living a nightmare. You were trapped in that penthouse, a toy for Roman to play with and do as he pleased. Sure, he bought you the finest clothes and made sure you wanted for nothing, but being around him meant walking on eggshells due to his instability. Any little thing you did wrong could make him angry, though he never hit you.

But after a while, you couldn’t take it anymore. You couldn’t hold back your disdain for him any longer, especially once you finally asked to go outside and he refused. If he got angry enough about it to kill you, you just wouldn’t have to live with him anymore. “I _hate_ you, Roman. **You disgust me**. I wish I’d never ended up in your club.”

Suddenly, you were on the floor, your face throbbing and blood trickling from it. “How dare you? I’ve given you everything.” You didn’t even have time to recover before he landed a kick to your ribs, and another right after. You were almost certain you heard a crack.

Roman kneeled down and grabbed you by your collar, punching you again. Blood ended up in your mouth where it was gushing from your nose. You tried to talk, but he pinched your definitely broken nose and made you cry out in pain instead.

“I really wanted to keep you pretty, but this is so much more fun.”

With that, he kept going, only stopping before he went far enough to kill you. He didn’t want to get rid of his favorite toy. Not yet.


End file.
